


В синем море, в белой пене

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, NC-17, OOC, Мифические существа, ксенофилия, мужская беременность, смена сущности, стеб, фентези, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Антон едет в Индию чтобы отдохнуть, расслабиться и просто хорошо провести время. Он случайно попадает на необитаемый остров, на котором встречает русала Арисинийо. После этого его жизнь меняется полностью.





	1. Часть первая. Встреча в раю

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6910650

Антон вынырнул, жмурясь от ярких лучей солнца, мириадами зайчиков скачущих по воде. Пожалуй, не помешало бы взять маску с тонировкой или хотя бы не просто прозрачную.

Тряхнув головой, он выплюнул трубку и поплыл к каменистому берегу крошечного островка, который случайно нашел пару дней назад.

В Индию Тоха приехал, что называется, дикарём: не стал арендовать номер в отеле или бунгало и заказывать пятиразовое питание к бассейну. Он просто приземлился в местном аэропорту, на ломаном английском договорился с каким-то седым мужчиной, что тот его отвезет в деревню, находящуюся в двадцати километрах отсюда, а потом своим ходом отправился к океану — очень уж хотелось поглазеть на большую воду вблизи.

И океан не подкачал. Лазурный, огромный и нежный, он несколько дней хранил завидное спокойствие, пока Шастун наслаждался незамысловатым отдыхом вдали от цивилизации. Весь его нехитрый скарб был в рюкзаке. Благо сезон дождей ещё не скоро и спать можно было прямо в спальнике, без палатки. Неподалеку располагалась рыбацкая деревушка и пару раз его едва не обокрала детвора, так что, признав место недостаточно диким и недостаточно безопасным, он арендовал какое-то корыто, прошел примитивный инструктаж по управлению плавучей посудиной и отправился в свободное плавание.

Поначалу он не думал отходить от берега, но дельфины, то и дело крутящиеся перед носом его баркаса, манили на глубину, обещая невероятное приключение. И Тоха поддался.

Сердце сжималось в предвкушении невероятных приключений, рассудок кричал не делать этого и вообще, развернуться и лететь обратно в Воронеж и отдыхать как все нормальные люди, но сердце так и манило его вперёд. Как будто там, впереди, его ожидало что-то невероятное.

Он вел уверенно, уже наловчившись к нехитрому рулю, когда смекнул, что телефон отключился, а вместе с ним и навигатор. Рискуя заплутать в водах, Антон уже думал сбавить ход и поставить его на зарядку, когда увидел на горизонте что-то. Очертаниями это нечто напоминало горный кряж. И, заинтересовавшись, Шастун напротив, прибавил ходу, заставляя баркас едва не вставать над водой.

Спустя полчаса или чуть больше, он уже мог отчётливо различить очертания крошечной бухты какого-то острова. Отсюда, издалека, остров казался совсем маленьким, но чем ближе подплывал Антон, тем сильнее он разрастался в размерах, задирая горбатую спину к небу.

Когда Антон завел посудину в бухту, солнце уже перешло на западную часть неба, но продолжало все так же нещадно палить. Он бросил якорь и, не мудрствуя лукаво, спрыгнул прямо в воду, оставив все вещи, кроме складного ножа, на корабле.

Беглый осмотр бухты показал, что в этой части острова Антон точно один. Здесь росли какие-то деревья и кусты с плодами, названий которых он не знал, но уже пробовал раньше. Удалось даже найти питьевую воду — прямо на острове был небольшой ручей, образовавший что-то вроде крошечного озера с хрустально-прозрачной водой.

В зарослях орали какие-то крупные птицы, вызывающие желание скорее подхватить камень и прибить, чем наслаждаться их видом, а вот мартышек или иных животных Антон не заметил — попрятались наверное, заслышав его.

Решив, что местные наверняка знают об этом острове, он поспешил обратно к кораблю — не хватало ещё остаться без денег и телефона — с этих индийских мартышек станется обобрать его. Доберись потом до посольства.

Но корабль стоял на якоре одинокий, рядом никого не было видно и даже вода не колыхалась особо, волнуемая только на поверхности лёгким бризом.

Обрадованный собственной удачей, Шастун доплыл до баркаса, снял с него нужные ему вещи и, погрузив все в водонепроницаемые пакеты, а рюкзак в подобие спасательного жилета, снова погрузился в воду, чтобы вернуться на остров.

***

Антон провел на острове два дня и убедился сразу в нескольких очень странных вещах: здесь не было местных; остров не был нанесён ни на одну из карт, которые удалось найти в интернете и даже приложение по геолокации утверждало, что он где-то в океане, не слишком далеко от береговой линии. На острове действительно не было зверей, но имелась рыба, которая легко ловилась обычной рогатиной, прямо в бухте. Песчаный берег был чистым и нетронутым, вода рядом с ним прогревалась настолько, что из неё можно было не выходить весь день. Еды оказалось в достатке и даже удалось соорудить что-то вроде небольшого шалаша, который хорошо защищал от редкого дождя и выпадающей иногда поутру росы.

Проснувшись, Антон первым делом проверил телефон и документы. Все было на месте, судя по расположению небольших растяжек, которые он поставил, никто не приходил сюда, пока мужчина спал. Он расстегнул спальник и, сладко потянувшись, выбрался из него совсем. Развесив влажный мешок на ветках, он прошелся до вчерашнего кострища и проверил его — угли остыли.

Он привычно подхватил с ветки трусы и, натянув, взял рогатину и направился к воде — есть хотелось жутко.

Именно сегодня рыба почему-то опасливо шарахалась от его ног, хотя ещё вчера мимо можно было идти, поднимая тучи брызг и ни одна из толстых рыбин даже не шевелила хвостом. А сегодня он не мог ничего сделать, даже если замирал неподвижно — они окружали Антона кольцом, но не подплывали ближе, чем на метр.

— Заколдовал вас кто-то что ли?! — в сердцах воскликнул Шаст и воткнул палку в песок. Со спины послышался всплеск и обернувшись, он едва не сел на задницу — на песке, прямо у берега, возлежала русалка.

Антон справедливо решил, что у него начались галлюцинации и, взяв рогатину, прошел мимо странной твари и уверенным шагом направился к ручью — попить и умыться. А заодно и с собой воды набрать.

Когда он вернулся, глюк был на месте. Он сидел на песке и перебирал длинные волосы тонкими пальцами, глядя куда-то вдаль.  
Со спины русалка казалась какой-то слишком широкой, и бицепсы у неё были совсем не женские.  
Рассудив, что если уже умом тронулся, дальше хуже уже не будет, Антон бесстрашно направился к галлюцинации. Та, едва заслышав шлепки босых ног по воде, обернулась, отбрасывая за спину небрежно заплетённые пряди, и повернулась к Антону.  
Сразу стало понятно почему спина шириной с дверь — у русалки не было сисек.

Мда, Тох, только у тебя может быть приход с мужиком. Совсем перегрелся, — с грустью заключил Шастун и улыбнулся странному созданию.

Хвостатое с восторгом растянуло губы в ответной улыбке и даже помахало вполне себе на человечий манер. Даром, что между пальцев у него перепонки.

Красивый густо-синий хвост покоился в воде, пока русал (или как его там?!) пялился на Тоху своими глазищами. Они были лазурные, чистые, как вода в бухте.

— Ну привет, — Антон тоже присел в воду, а то стоять становилось неприлично. — он наивно рассчитывал, что раз галлюцинация его, то и по-русски она должна разговаривать. Но не тут-то было.

То ли оно было из сказки про русалочку и не понятно за что продало голос, то ли оно не понимало Антона.

Посмотрев внимательно в заинтересованную мордочку, Тоха ткнул себя пальцем в грудь и очень медленно и достаточно громко произнёс:  
— Ан-Тон. Понятно? Антон. Я Антон. А ты кто? — он указал на бледную грудь русала.

Тот сморщил нос и снова широко улыбнулся. Ума во взгляде не прибавилось.

— Что ж ты такой красивый и такой тупой? — в пустоту задал вопрос Шастун.

Русал поднял брови и улыбнулся чуть растерянно.

— Ан-тон.

Тоха ошалело уставился на говорящую полурыбу и пару раз даже хлопнул ртом вхолостую — от удивления.

— Повтори-ка, — видя, что слова не работают, он кое-как объяснил жестами чего хочет и чудище морское (океаническое, если быть совсем точным), без проблем произнесло снова:

— Ан-тон, — и обворожительно улыбнулось.

— Так, хорошо. А тебя как звать? Я — Антон, — он снова тыкнул себя в грудь, — А ты, — и показал на грудь тритона.

— А ты? — тот склонил голову к плечу. — А ты! — на пробу произнес он снова, - Аты, Аты, Аты!

— Нет, так мы далеко не уедем…

***

Спустя два часа и бесконечное количество нервов, Шастуну удалось выяснить, что чудище зовут Арисинийо или как-то так. Оно произносило это с таким пафосом, что разобрать было невозможно за апломбом.

Махнув на это рукой, Шаст решил для себя, что чудо будет Арсюхой, если вернётся с кормёжки. А сам он пока фруктов поест. И, глядя вслед удаляющемуся русалу, Тоха даже как-то затосковал. Оказывается, столь желанное одиночество было тяжелее, чем он думал.

Поев фруктов, Шаст полез под свой навес, чтобы переждать жару.  
На острове, как ни странно, за все время пребывания, он не увидел ни одного насекомого. Вообще ни одного. Тут не было ни мух, ни мошек, ни ещё какой дряни, которая ужасно донимала его на берегу, а на острове, кажется, не водилась в принципе.

Сюда не приплывали местные, знающие окрестности как свои пять пальцев, хотя Антон, впервые взявшийся за штурвал, в первый же день нашел остров. Он нахмурился. Слишком много слишком странных совпадений.

Полуденное солнце палило нещадно, прогревая воду в бухте и выжигая все живое, чему только не посчастливилось оказаться на песке. Шаст смотрел на полоску суши, на белесые ракушки, словно кости, торчащие из золотого песка и думал, думал, думал. Пока не уснул.

***

Проснулся Антон уже ближе к вечеру, когда полуденный зной спал и по песку ходить было скорее приятно, чем больно. Он прошелся, осмотрел бухту. Все было как обычно — рыбы непугаными стаями вились почти у самого берега, солнце клонилось к западу, а горы все так же нависали, надёжно защищая от ветра.

Решив, что это был сон, и таким образом восстановив утраченное было душевное равновесие, Антон направился с рогатиной к воде — пополнить запасы белка в организме.

Он без проблем насадил на острогу пару жирных рыбин прежде, чем кровь в воде распугала остальных и направился к шалашу, чтобы приготовить поесть.

Оказалось, что закончился хворост.

— Что за непруха? — сам у себя осведомился Шастун, в отсутствии собеседника получше и, хмуро глянув на выпучивших глаза рыбин, повесил их на ближайшей толстой ветке и, подхватив маленький топорик, отправился вглубь острова добывать дрова из сухостоя. Поляна с парой поваленных деревьев находилась не так далеко от места его стоянки, так что найти её снова было не сложно.

— Чувствую себя участником тупого реалити-шоу. «Последний герой», блин, — рубил ветки Шаст и продолжал тем временем. — Странно, что мне в напарницы не дали какую-нибудь грудастую красотку. Для рейтинга. Или ещё кого. Смотреть как подготовленный дрищ выживает на острове, где всего навалом — скучно же, ну?

Ответа не последовало и продолжил Шастун молча. Только стук топора нарушал тишину и ор тукана. Тупая птица. Тупаном надо было назвать.

Нарубив дров и занозив дважды палец, матерясь, Шастун отправился обратно к стоянке, в обнимку с кучей веток и даже несколькими кусками древесины побольше.  
Он по-хозяйски все разложил у кострища — сухое подальше, для розжига поближе и пошел к лежанке, чтобы свежевать рыбу, а рыбы там не оказалось.

К воде вел весьма странный волнообразный след и отпечатки ладоней по бокам от него. Рыба была похищена.

— Ах ты дрянь ненастоящая! — Тоха развернулся и резко рванул к воде. Не то, чтобы он собирался что-то доказывать приснившейся ему накануне русалке или ругаться с галлюцинацией, но попинать воду ему никто не мог запретить.  
Выйдя на мелководье, он пару раз пнул ту самую солёную воду и с чувством выполненного долга уже собирался отбыть восвояси и поесть фруктов, когда увидел как из-под воды, метрах в двадцати от берега, высунулась подозрительно знакомая макушка.

— Я погляжу тебе весело?! — заорал Шаст. — Спиздил мой ужин и доволен? Да подавись ты им! — закончив тираду, он направился обратно, не реагируя на стрёкот и урчание, раздающиеся сзади.

— Антон! — а вот звук собственного имени заставил его остановиться и даже обернуться, устало глядя на тритона. Видя, что внимание человека привлечено, Арисинийо подплыл совсем близко к берегу и, привстав на руках, посмотрел на Антона. Преданно так, как собака.

— Ну чего тебе? — нехотя Шастун подошел к воде и даже уселся на мелководье, чтобы Арсу не приходилось вылезать на песок. Не получив ответа, он просто погладил русала по голове. Волосы оказались тяжёлыми и мокрыми (что очевидно), но тиной или ещё чем, от него не пахло. Скорее рыбой немного.

— Зачем звал? Или тебе там скучно? Ну? Признавайся, дурная твоя головешка, — он снова коснулся русала и охнул от неожиданности — тот извернулся и поцеловал ладонь. Прикосновение губ было прохладным и скользящим, но до странного приятным. — Скажи ещё, что ты знаешь что я гей и прибыл сюда для воплощения моей большой чистой голубой мечты.

Но Арисинийо молчал, улыбаясь и смотрел на Шастуна как на лучшее, что только было в его жизни.

— Антон, — он произнес имя, чуть наклонив голову к плечу и ткнув Шаста пальцем в грудь, — Арисини-йо — почти пропел тритон с рожей довольной как у слона.

— Приплыли, теперь ты меня учишь, — улыбнулся Антон.

Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, а человек и русал сидели на мелководье и общались. Как могли.


	2. Часть первая. Уроки

Дни потекли ленивые, наполненные солнцем, солёным океаном и, как ни странно, Арисинийо.

Русал ещё плохо понимал всё, что говорил или делал Антон, но исправно появлялся на песке несколько раз в день и пытался усвоить что-то кроме имени Антона, которое с удовольствием пускал в ход, если не видел человека на берегу или в воде.

— АнтонАнтонАнтон! — не делая перерыва для вдоха, на одной ноте голосил Арисинийо, околачиваясь на мелководье. Весь хвост его был покрыт песком, а длинные волосы спутались от попыток выбраться и в них тоже забился песок.

— АнтонАнтонАнто...

— Да заткнись ты уже! — донеслось из зарослей и следом показался багровый от злости Шастун, — ты мне дашь посрать или нет?! Я не нянька для тебя, идиотины, я человек, и у меня есть потребности, знаешь ли! — он встал, нависнув над тритоном и глядя в полные немого обожания глазищи.

Русал хлопнул ими на пробу пару раз, но видя, что любовь всей его жизни не проникается чувствами, провёл перепончатой рукой по стопе Шастуна, ласкаясь, и снова задрал мордашку.

— Ну вот что мне с тобой делать? — уже мягче произнёс Антон, присел на корточки и погладил перепачканную в песке щёку. _Рожей он на песок вылезал что ли?! Грациозный на суше, как морская корова._ Он не удержался и коснулся прохладных губ своими. Русал тут же прильнул, обхватил обеими ладонями его лицо, пачкая кожу песком, прижался со всей страстью и… навернулся, лишившись опоры.

От неожиданности Антон махом сел задницей в воду, задрав пятки, под переливчатый смех русала. Можно подумать, не он только что рылом угодил прямо в песок.

— Что смешного, блин? — Шаст не стал выбираться, напротив, перешел глубже, уселся так, чтобы уровень воды был по грудь и уставился на примостившегося рядом Арисинийо.

Тот довольно урчал и стрекотал, пощёлкивая языком. Он вообще делал так, если коснулся Антона или тот сказал что-то с совсем уж теплой интонацией. Тогда русал принимал совершенно глупый вид, широко улыбался и, прищурившись, начинал все эти брачные игры.

Русал подплыл ещё ближе, радуясь, что человек теперь куда доступнее и уселся рядом, урча.

Но видя, что на Антона его призывы не производят ровным счётом никакого впечатления, он стрекотнул взволнованно и погладил Шаста по голени.

Ноги у него вызывали неописуемый восторг — тритону нравились и пятки, и пальцы, и колени, он трогал и гладил их, лаская холодными ладонями, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками, как сейчас.

— Антон, — начал свою вечную песню русал и, уставший от этой односторонней беседы парень, нахмурившись тыкнул в него и произнёс:

— Ар-се-ний, Ар-се-ний. Повтори, — Шаст откинулся на руки, наслаждаясь замешательством, отразившимся на лице русала. Тот смотрел преданным, но пустым взглядом.

— Вот же бестолочь, — в сердцах бросил Тоха.

И ошалело уставился на Арисинийо — тот ёрзал и с завидным упрямством повторял: бестолочь, бестолочь, бестолочь! — абсолютно счастливый.

— Ар-се-ний, — Шаст снова указал на грудь русала. Тот посмотрел куда указывал Антон, поднял взгляд и, широко улыбаясь, выдал:

— Бестолочь!

— Господи, дай мне сил…

***

Тритона кое-как удалось переучить и он перестал радостно называть себя бестолочью и стал отзываться на Арсения и даже на Арса.

— Молодец, — Антон погладил его прохладную щёку, скользнул по шее, огладил плечо, лаская кончиками пальцев.

Арисинийо наблюдал за этим, кажется, затаив дыхание и улыбался уголками губ.

Наконец, он поднял на Шастуна полный обожания взгляд и Тоха, не сдержавшись, поцеловал русала. Губы его были всё такими же прохладными, как и тело, но теперь Арс с удовольствием отвечал на ласку, принявшись снова урчать и пощёлкивать. Эти звуки отдавались вибрацией в поцелуй, что делало его ещё более странным, хотя куда уж дальше?

Оторвавшись от русала, Шаст улыбнулся и, Арс поплыл окончательно. Он на руках «подошел» ближе, прижался своей грудью к груди Антона, настойчиво толкая его в воду.

Было в этом что-то странное, интимное, и парень поддался. Он опустился на локти, так что едва мог дышать, хватая воздух ртом, но тритон продолжал напирать, пока Антон не ушел под воду с головой. Тогда Арс снова припал к его губам в поцелуе и Тоха с восторгом, граничащим с ужасом, понял, что русал дышит за двоих. Шастун так обалдел, что раскрыл глаза, в которые тут же попала солёная вода. Стало очень больно, Шастун дёрнулся, но Арисинийо никак не отпускал, крепко вцепившись в плечи, так что Антон начал брыкаться в попытке освободиться.

Наконец, ему удалось сбросить с себя Арса и выскочить на берег. Антон со всех ног бросился к пресному роднику — из глаз градом катились слёзы. Пока он сражался с русалом, наглотался воды, и она неприятно драла горло. Он кашлял и спотыкался о песок, но упрямо шел вперёд. За несколько дней, проведенных здесь, Антон достаточно изучил остров и мог дойти до родника даже с закрытыми глазами.

***

Когда Антон привёл себя в относительный порядок, а глаза перестало щипать, он вышел к берегу, но Арса там предсказуемо не оказалось. Шастун прошелся по пляжу, загребая босыми ногами мелкий песок, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как крошечные крупинки слюды ласкают подошвы, щекотят между пальцами, греют кожу.

Он замер и прислушался, прикрыв глаза: пели тропические птицы, шумел океан, волнуясь бризом, ветерок свистел в ушах, но столь желанного сейчас голоса слышно не было. Антон даже ощутил укол вины — это ж надо было так перепугаться простого дыхания под водой. Целоваться с русалом ему не стрёмно, а дышать под водой, значит, да.

«Непоследовательный ты, Антон Андреевич, ой непоследовательный» — подумал Шастун и направился к воде. Он не рассчитывал встретить Арса, к которому уже успел привыкнуть и, кажется, влюбиться в него. Просто захотелось поплавать.

Скинув шорты и бельё, Антон зашел в тёплую воду, жмурясь от удовольствия — в бухте было хорошо, как в раю.

Он поплыл глубже, мощными гребками бросая тело вперед, уверенно работая ногами.

Вода была достаточно солёной и хорошо держала, даже выталкивала. Не привыкший ещё к этому, Антон с удовольствием улёгся на поверхности, раскинув руки и прикрыв глаза.

Сквозь веки солнечный свет казался невероятно розовым - приближался закат.

Он лениво шевелил руками, чтобы не скучать и думал, думал, думал.

Пока его ягодицы не коснулся чешуйчатый прохладный хвост. Шаст в первую секунду не слабо испугался, но невероятным усилием воли заставил себя лежать спокойно — наверняка Арсений развлекается.

Вскоре вдоль позвоночника заскользили прохладные пальцы. Если бы Антон не ждал этого, решил бы, что просто холодное течение — настолько невесомым было прикосновение.

Антон улыбнулся, но продолжал лежать на воде, чуть шевеля кистями, как делал до этого.

Руки прошлись по его ягодицам, пальцы скользнули между ними, но не глубоко, вскользь. Шаст не двигался. И тут Арс дорвался до самого любимого — до ног.

Он бережно огладил бёдра парня, пару раз поцеловал и даже лизнул кожу, начиная стрекотать — Антон уловил только потому, что уши были в воде, а этот звук там неплохо разносился.

Тем временем Арисинийо спустился к голеням, оглаживая и лаская их, щекоча кожу поцелуями, пока не добрался до стоп.

Он переплыл ближе к ногам, начисто забывая о том, что у Антона кроме ног есть и другие части тела и принялся ласкать пальцы. Русал трогал их, забирался между пальцами, проталкивая прохладные фаланги, уже не таясь. Видя, что никто ему не запрещает, русал так расшалился, что принялся лизать и посасывать пальцы, щекоча языком.

Шастун не выдержал и, сложившись пополам, ушел под воду.

Он вынырнул, стряхивая воду и отфыркиваясь и первое, что увидел — была хитрющая мордочка тритона.

— Ан-тон, — на любимый манер произнёс он, но не делал попыток приблизиться, только всё ещё стрекотал и щёлкал, находясь, кажется, на грани экстаза.

Шастун же, погрузившись в воду, понял как успел возбудиться, следя за игрой русала, и стыдливо прикрыл пах руками, мгновенно краснея.

Арс каким-то шестым чувством уловил перемену в настроении любовника и, стрекотнув вопросительно, подплыл совсем близко.

— Не смотри на меня так, — краснея ещё сильнее, проговорил Антон.

— Так? — Арисинийо наклонил голову к левому плечу. Шаст уже успел усвоить его нехитрые привычки: если левое плечо — значит вопрос, если правое — значит чем-то доволен или хорошо пошутил.

— Да, так откровенно, я смущаюсь, — и только произнеся это, Антон понял какой он идиот — смущается тритона, который и об анатомии человеческой ничего не знает, не говоря уже о механизмах происходящих в теле изменений. Чуть успокоив себя таким образом, он убрал руки, подняв их к поверхности, а хитрющая рыбина занырнула и тут же уставилась на то, что до этого так ревностно прикрывал Ан-тон. Только что носом не ткнулся.

Шаст подался назад, откровенно опасаясь, что Арс может укусить или что там ещё придёт в голову. Несмотря на то, что русал до этого вообще не проявлял враждебности, рефлексы просто так не заткнуть.

Но русал, кажется, не расстроился, он приблизился уже куда медленнее и, скользнув носом по животу и груди, вынырнул, едва не двинув макушкой Антону в подбородок.

— Антон, — улыбнулся Арисинийо, глядя на человека влюбленными глазами.

У Шаста в горле пересохло — настолько настоящими были эмоции Арса, чистыми, незамутненными. В лазурных глазах было обещание, бледные губы приоткрыты, а заостренные уши забавно торчат, облепленные длинными волосами.

— Арисинийо, — Антон произнёс непокорное имя. Из его уст оно звучало далеко не так мелодично, как получалось у русала, но это не помешало тому громко щёлкнуть языком и каким-то невообразимым образом кинуться Антону на шею. Он обвил его шею руками и поцеловал. Нежно прижался, едва касаясь губами, как будто боялся, что сейчас его оттолкнут.

Шаст обнял тритона за талию и притянул ближе, делясь теплом, наслаждаясь прикосновением к прохладной коже.

Солнце склонилось к самому горизонту и ветер усилился, играя поверхностью воды, завивая на волнах пенные гребни.

— Арс, прости, мне надо идти на берег. Мне холодно, — Антон огладил гибкую спину, с замиранием сердца чувствуя гребень, прижатый к позвоночнику.

— Хо-ло-дно, — эхом повторил Арисинийо и отпустил Антона. Стрекотнул как-то по-особенному — раньше Антон такого не слышал, и скрылся в воде, оставив Шастуна в одиночестве. Столь желанном до встречи с русалом.


	3. Часть первая. Молочная пена

Камень угодил в ветку, хряснувшись о неё с сухим звуком и, кажется, отколов кусок коры. Тукан, перепуганный до икоты, если птицы икают вообще, снялся с места, выпучив глаза и голося ещё громче, чем обычно, мощно махая крыльями, скрылся в зарослях. Антон надулся. Он уже пару дней отчаянно хотел мяса, но кроме долбаной рыбы и фруктов на острове ничего не было. Супермаркеты, понятно, тут тоже не водились, и Шастун с грустью вспоминал лоточки с куриными грудками, манящие розоватым оголённым мясом.

Живот отозвался длинной руладой, и, махнув на тупых птиц рукой, Антон направился к банановой роще, чтобы немного подкрепиться перед рыбалкой.

Несмотря на то, что остров был поистине райским местом, здесь решительно не хватало некоторых благ цивилизации, и электрические фонари были из этого числа. Поскольку Антон не планировал оказаться на совершенно необитаемом острове, он не озаботился и приобретением хотя бы одного такого. Вот зарядку для мобильника на солнечной батарее он купил, а фонарь нормальный - нет. Был, конечно, ручной фонарь, и на баркасе можно было включить освещение, но ручной слишком яркий, а ночевать на ржавой посудине ой как не хотелось. Пришлось перенести чтение с вечера на день, когда солнце палило особенно нещадно. Самым неприятным было то, что вода к вечеру хоть и была тёплой, но Антон не решался проводить в ней много времени и, как следствие, не мог болтать с Арсом.

Шастун нахмурился. По всему выходило, что распорядок дня нужно пересмотреть. Ему на отдых ещё неделя, и это время надо потратить с пользой.

Неделя.

Антон остановился так резко, как будто налетел на стену — через семь дней с русалом придется прощаться. Мысль обожгла ледяным ужасом, прокатившимся по позвоночнику и ухнувшим куда-то в желудок. Через каких-то семь дней его жизнь вернётся в привычное русло: с девяти до шести офис, поездка домой, ужин, сериал и спать. А ведь Арсений не из тех, с кем можно созвониться по Скайпу или пригласить погостить в середине зимы.

Антон стоял, глядя перед собой, и не замечал, что по щекам текут слёзы.

***

Он сидел на песке, лениво бросая в воду мелкие камни, которые набрал у ручья. На пляже всюду был только мелкий белый песок, в то время как у источника наоборот. Будто намерено защищая чистую воду от контакта с землёй, был сделан небольшой ров, устланный камнями разного размера. И озерцо, в которое в итоге превратился ручей, также имело каменистое дно.

Антон смотрел перед собой, ничего не замечая. Градус настроения ощутимо упал, и желание что-либо делать пропало.

Послышалось знакомое стрекотание, и, чувствуя, как в груди теплеет, Антон подскочил и помчался со всех ног в воду. Влетел в неё, поднимая брызги, тут же нырнул, в несколько гребков подплыл к русалу и крепко его обнял, прижался губами к солёной шее, осыпая её беспорядочными поцелуями.

— Я тебя люблю, люблю, люблю тебя, — шептал Антон, не прекращая обнимать и гладить русала. Арисинийо в его руках ощутимо расслабился и стал хихикать.

— Я лю-блюю тебя, — с довольной рожицей пропел он, чуть отстраняясь от человека, — люблюю.

— Когда ты так говоришь, мне утопиться хочется, — рассмеялся в ответ Шаст.

Арс широко улыбнулся и, погладив Антона по голове, ласково произнёс:

— Бестолочь.

Шаст не стал ничего говорить. Он потянулся к прохладным губам тритона, целуя со всей любовью и страстью, переполняющей его.  
Прижался к нему всем телом, будто всерьез собирался слиться в одно целое, вплавить навсегда Арисинийо в свою кожу и оставить его под ребрами.

Арс с удовольствием отвечал, урчал в поцелуй и пощёлкивал языком, не забывая ласкать и поглаживать Антона, но в какой-то момент он странно дёрнулся и, разжав объятия, рванулся из кольца обнимающих его рук. Шастун кое-как сумел его поймать, не дал уйти в воду и вгляделся в перепуганное лицо своего русала.

— Арс? — хрипло произнёс он, мгновенно бледнея. — Что случилось? Арс? — тритон в руках ощущался теплее, чем обычно, почти как человек. Глаза у него были широко раскрыты, он смотрел на Антона, безмолвно прося отпустить его в океан, а Шасту казалось, что если отпустит сейчас, не увидит больше никогда.

— Скажи что с тобой, прошу. Я могу тебе помочь? Арс? — он понимал, что ещё немного — и русал вывернется, ударит скользким хвостом по воде и поминай как звали. — Арисинийо, — пошел на последнюю меру Антон.

Русал в руках его сник как-то, расслабился, но лицо его перекосила гримаса такого страдания и стыда, что Антону стало страшно. Он не понимал, что такого сделал, ведь раньше тритон благосклонно реагировал на ласки.

Не поднимая глаз, Арисинийо указал куда-то в воду, и, нахмурившись, Антон опустил глаза.  
Он вгляделся в странное белесое пятно в воде. Отпустил Арса, придерживая его за талию ладонью, и махнул в воде рукой, разгоняя его.  
Какого же было удивление Антона, когда он увидел розоватый член русала, прижавшийся к упругому животу. По виду он напоминал моллюска — такой же бледный, чуть заострённый, но в целом вполне похожий на его собственный.

Шастун улыбнулся, с трудом подавляя желание расхохотаться от облегчения.

— Глупый Арс, — он поцеловал русала в лоб, — смотри.

Антон отпустил русала, и, перейдя к мелководью, стянул шорты и бельё, и, расставив широко ноги, чтобы было лучше видно, прикрыл глаза, прогоняя в памяти ощущения от их поцелуев.

Вскоре Антон почувствовал, как возвращается возбуждение, схлынувшее от страха за русала.

Когда Шаст опустил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Арисинийо, оказалось, что русал сидит совсем рядом, с любопытством разглядывая Антона и поглаживая собственный член.

Шастун улыбнулся и уселся к нему на мелководье.

— Дай я, — не сводя глаз с мордашки русала, Антон мягко положил свои пальцы поверх русалочьих и принялся поглаживать их. Не заметив испуга или неудовольствия, он сдвинул пальцы, касаясь горячей плоти, и принялся поглаживать её кончиками пальцев.

И без того большие глаза Арсения стали ещё больше, а рот приоткрылся.

Антон наклонился и мягко коснулся губ русала, сейчас горячих, как человеческие. Облизал верхнюю, прикусил чуть и, наконец почувствовав отклик, он второй рукой притянул Арса за затылок к себе, продолжая ласкать его и ловя губами тихие стоны. Оказалось, что русал реагирует почти как человек на ласку, расслабляясь и постанывая. Он опустился на песок, совершенно поплывший, с горящими румянцем скулами. Его член обильно сочился белесой смазкой, и ласкать Арса было приятно. Скользкий, он был горячим и привычно лежал в ладони.

Антон лежал рядом, целуя Арсинийо в шею, водя по коже губами и лаская, лаская, лаская. Наконец, он оторвался от шеи и, уперевшись обеими руками в песок, навис над русалом, поцеловал бледную ключицу, прижался своими бедрами к его и потёрся. Антон выгнулся, наслаждаясь новизной ласк, а Арс схватил его за задницу руками, вжимая в себя сильнее, и громко пощёлкал языком, как будто призывая к чему-то.

— Что? Что ты хочешь? — нахмурился Антон, но ответа не получил, Арисинийо только стрекотнул и дёрнулся под ним. Подумав, что ему тяжело, Антон скатился на песок и обеспокоенно уставился на русала.

Краснющий, Арисинийо повернулся к нему спиной, демонстрируя чуть растёртые лопатки и вздыбленный гребень между ними. Антон растерянно смотрел на русала, не понимая, почему тот не уйдет в воду, если ему больно или плохо, он осмотрел спину, но никаких повреждений не обнаружил, спустился взглядом ниже и замер, не зная что делать — у Арисинийо чешуя спустилась ниже, открывая взгляду ошарашенного Антона поджарые мужские ягодицы.

Арс стрекотнул что-то и нетерпеливо двинул бедрами. Шаст, обмирая от страха сделать что-то не то, коснулся кожи. Русал вздрогнул, но не отпрянул, скорее наоборот — подался к Антону, настойчиво стрекоча.

— Где наша не пропадала, — подбодрил сам себя Шастун и провел между ягодиц пальцем, усилием воли заставляя себя не отдернуть руку: у тритона определенно было отверстие. Горячее и чертовски влажное. Стоило его коснуться, Арисинийо вздрогнул и зачастил:  
— АнтонАнтонАнтон, — как обычно, не делая паузы для вдоха.

Шаст на пробу толкнулся пальцем внутрь. Мягкие стенки входа плотно обхватили его. Внутри было скользко, тесно и очень горячо.  
Арс ткнулся лбом в песок, продолжая болтать:  
\- ЛюблюЛюблюЛюблютебя.

Антон насухую сглотнул, обмирая от смеси страха и возбуждения, медленно вытащил палец и осмотрел его — кожу покрывала белесая смазка, перламутрово блестящая на солнце.

Шаст лег на чешуйчатый хвост, поцеловал выпирающую лопатку и приставил головку члена ко входу в тело тритона.

Арисинийо под ним задышал чаще, громко пощёлкивая языком. Все ещё сомневаясь, Антон на пробу толкнулся в горячее нутро. Войти сразу не получилось, оказалось, что русал довольно узкий. Но как только головка вошла внутрь, Арсений ощутимо расслабился, сложил спинной гребень, позволяя прижаться к себе, и двигаться стало куда проще.

Антон толкнулся глубже, ощущая жар и влажность. Голова кружилась. Ощущения были одновременно и весьма схожи с его прошлым опытом, и при этом кардинально отличались. Внутри было не так туго, как Антон привык, но удивительно приятнее. Стенки обхватывали член очень плотно, и, кажется, Арисинийо мог их осознанно сокращать. Захотелось большего, раствориться, стать одним целым, слиться, подобно двум каплям воды.  
Он поцеловал русала в плечо, провел языком по коже, наслаждаясь тем, что она непривычно тёплая. Русал под ним мурлыкнул что-то и сжал Антона внутри сильнее, и, теряя остатки самообладания, Шастун толкнулся в него глубже, дурея от ощущенией. Он уткнулся лбом в шею, ловя запах — солёный и чуть молочный.

Сходя с ума, Антон двигал бедрами, наслаждаясь близостью с Арсом, чувствуя сильное, гибкое тело под собой. Хотелось продлить этот момент навсегда, но русал, стрекотнув как-то особенно громко, весь напрягся, оцарапал гребнем грудь, резко его распрямив, и через секунду расслабился, позволяя Антону продолжить.

В замешательстве Шаст замер, не зная, что делать. Если Арисинийо уже получил своё, то не стоило его терзать, но тритон разрешил его сомнения, подавшись назад, насаживаясь на все еще колом стоящий член. Антон просунул руку ему под живот, чуть приподнимая на песке и в несколько грубых толчков довел себя до оргазменной судороги, скрутившей низ живота. Он прикусил нежную кожу шеи, толкнулся глубже, войдя до конца и кончил, сильнее стиснув зубы, оставляя на бледной коже краснеющий след.  
Когда волны оргазма, накрывшего его с головой, чуть схлынули, Антон опустил Арисинийо на песок и лег рядом. Он убрал длинные пряди, заглянув в лицо — русал прикрыв глаза, блаженно улыбался и тихонечко стрекотал, иногда пощёлкивая языком и медленно терял непривычное тепло, становясь бледнее и привычнее.

Они лежали на песке, держась за руки. Ноги Антона и хвост Арса были в воде. Набегающие волны окатывали их солёной водой до бёдер, оставляя на коже и чешуе пену, песок и мелкие ракушки. Арисинийо тихонько стрекотал, как будто напевая колыбельную, а Антон, закрыв глаза, наслаждался. Ему было удивительно спокойно на душе. Как будто он нашел то, что искал всю жизнь. Какой-то недостающий кусочек пазла.


	4. Часть первая. Марафон

Русал оказался просто нереально любвеобильным и теперь сторожил Антона у берега, при первой удобной возможности утаскивая в воду и безбожно об него сношаясь. Не сказать, что Шастун был недоволен, но секс четыре раза за день выматывал. Такие подвиги он мог позволить себе в семнадцать, но никак не в двадцать пять. А Арисинийо ни на какие уговоры не реагировал, тут же кривя рожицу и едва не рыдая.

— Хренов манипулятор, — сидя в кустах и глядя как русал валяется на песке, напевая что-то, негодовал Шаст. — Кому расскажи, что меня русалка затрахала — не поверят. И ведь не фигура речи нифига.

Настроение портилось. Жрать хотелось. А Арсу, видимо, хотелось трахаться, потому что, нырнув в воду ненадолго, он тут же заголосил оттуда:

— АнтонАнтонАнтонАнтон.

Монотонный, как зубная боль, зов, действовал похуже, чем псевдособлазнительные телодвижения и, борясь с желанием заткнуть уши, Шастун все-таки шагнул на песок.

— Чего тебе, ненасытное чудовище морское?

Увидев добычу, Арисинийо громко стрекотнул и резво подплыл к мелководью, едва не урча от радости.  
У Антона сердце сжалось — всего через два дня он будет вынужден покинуть своё чешуйчатое чудо и отправиться покорять карьерную лестницу дальше, оставив приключения и Арса позади.

— Люблю, — жизнерадостно перевернувшись кверху бледным брюхом, пропел русал, покачиваясь на волнах.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Антон уселся в тёплую воду у берега и стал гладить его живот. Тут же из-под чешуи, набухая, показался уже хорошо знакомый член и запах смазки стал сильнее — теперь Антон его хорошо знал. — Нет, Арс, я уже не могу. Пощади…

Арисинийо стрекотнул вопросительно и уселся на задницу.

— Устал? — он склонил голову к плечу. И Шастун бы даже повелся, но чешуя уже исчезла с бедер и медленно исчезала еще и еще — тритон явно возбуждался, одному богу известно от чего.

— Да, Арс, устал. Чисто физически не могу столько тебя трахать. Пойми, пожалуйста, я люблю, но больше не могу, — ему было неловко, но если не осадить и пойти у него в поводу, то русал рано или поздно его прикончит.

— Тебя трахать, — тут же подхватил тритон, поглаживая себя рукой, — а тебя? — вопрос звучал логично, но Антон почему-то никогда не подходил к этому с такой точки зрения.

— В смысле мы поменяемся местами, что ли? — он поднял брови, глядя на раскрасневшегося русала. У того уже участилось дыхание, а член налился и даже головка была отчетливо видна. При сильном возбуждении русалочий член был почти неотличим от человеческого, разве что бледный как моллюск. — Ну хорошо, только как мы это провернём?

***

«Есть вещи, о которых лучше не знать заранее», — размышлял Антон, стоя по грудь в солёной воде. Арисинийо при помощи своего ограниченного словарного запаса и жестов, объяснил, что надо раздеться, зайти поглубже и просто ждать, а сам уплыл, оставив Шастуна охуевать в гордом одиночестве.

И вот сейчас он чувствовал себя редким дебилом, который решил покормить рыб своей плотью. Возбуждение понемногу то накатывало, стоило вспомнить русала, то схлынывало, стоило только представить насколько тупо и странно он сейчас выглядит.  
Но упиваться этим состоянием ему не дал Арсений, обвившись вокруг ног и вынырнув из воды.

— Ан-тон, — радостно прошептал он в самые губы парня и стрекотнул, прищелкнув языком в конце. — Люблю.

Шаст притянул его к себе и поцеловал, скользнув языком в чужой рот и тут же отпрянул — слюна была странно вязкой.

— Что за…? — но слушать его Арсений не стал, он нырнул в воду и пропал. А когда появился, Антон покраснел до корней волос — Арисинийо своим длинным языком скользнул между ягодиц. Облизал сжавшееся колечко мышц и с удивительной силой толкнулся внутрь. По скользкой слюне легко скользнул внутрь и принялся толкаться, имитируя фрикции и расслабляя мышцы. Антон задохнулся. Он пытался хоть как-то устоять на ногах. Странное удовольствие затопило его, он смог расслабиться, почувствовал как русал обхватил руками его бёдра, вжимаясь рожицей сильнее, лаская глубоко.  
Антон приоткрыл рот и застонал.

***

Он лежал на воде, покачиваясь на волнах. Солнце ласково касалось голой груди, щекотало нос и путалось в ресницах. Оттрахав его языком, а потом и своим скользким членом, Арисинийо, стрекотнув, уплыл куда-то к себе, оставив Антона в покое, наконец.  
На душе было спокойно, а все тело слегка ломило от чересчур ретивого русала. Чего он только не делал. Как оказалось, если заниматься сексом в воде, то ноги особо и не нужны, а длинным хвостом можно вытворять вообще немыслимые вещи — обвиться вокруг любовника, например, и натереть ему все ноги своей чешуёй. Или протащить несколько километров, крепко обняв и не забывая двигать бедрами, а также целовать, делясь воздухом.  
Шаст смотрел в лазурное небо и думал. Безумно хотелось закурить и чуть менее хотелось напиться. Все было таким нереальным, что начинало казаться сном. Если бы не боль от ссадин на ногах, он бы всерьез решил, что спит.  
Антон перевернулся на живот и поплыл к берегу — хотелось есть.

Он наловил себе рыбы и, соорудив костер, жарил её. Арисинийо не приплыл ни на запах еды, которая странным образом ему нравилась, ни на зов.

Решив, что ~~глупая рыбина~~ Арисинийо сам найдет что поесть, Антон поужинал в одиночестве. За устроенный секс-марафон, он отвык не видеть русала дольше, чем пару часов и сейчас испытывал легкое чувство тревоги, впрочем, не переходящее границ разумного.

— Шастун, давай будем откровенны, ты приехал сюда, чтобы побыть с самим собой наедине, — вслух рассуждал Тоха, сидя на песке, — наслаждайся.

Лезть в воду со свежими ссадинами не хотелось, так что был избран более спокойный вариант отдыха — Антон залег на песке с книгой в руках и читал до глубокого вечера, пока солнце окончательно не скрылось за краем мира и не уступило место звездам. Тогда он, наконец, отложил книгу и долго смотрел в медленно густеющую синеву.

***

Дни пролетели незаметно. После того раза, когда Антон позволил Арисинийо быть сверху, русал ощутимо унялся и больше не проявлял такой активности, сводя общение к стрекотанию и случайным образом запомненным словам или выражениям. Он даже на поцелуи стал реагировать холодно, почти не отвечая и сразу же смываясь на глубину.

Время беспощадно, и Антон, собрав шмотки, переправил их на свой баркас, сделанный из ~~говна и палок~~ подручных материалов, судя по всему, и, спрыгнув в воду, он в последний раз позвал русала:

— Арс! Ааааарс! — он крутил головой, но привычной длинноволосой макушки нигде не было, — Арисиний-о-о-о! — заорал он во всю мощь лёгких.

Вода оставалась спокойной.

— Да где ты, чёрт возьми? Как трахаться, так тебя даже звать не надо было, а теперь, гляди ж ты, только дай! Все вы мужики одинаковые, — недовольно бормотал Шаст, гребя к своему баркасу и отфыркиваясь от воды, когда почувствовал как по спине прошлись холодные пальцы.

Он резко обернулся. Арс смотрел улыбаясь и склонив голову к плечу.

— Привет, — Антон подплыл и крепко обнял Арса. — Рад был познакомиться, но мне нужно домой. Не скучай, — он поцеловал податливые губы и отстранился.

— Домой? — стрекотнул Арс. — Далеко?

— Да, очень далеко.

Русал улыбнулся. Сначала едва-едва, уголками губ, а потом растянул губы шире. — Ты вернешься?

— Вернусь, — кивнул Шастун, понятия не имея, как именно это сделает.

Арс снова подплыл, взъерошил его волосы и довольно пропел:

— Хо-чу-та-к-же-е-е, — и пропал. Как будто растворился в воде.

***

Дорогу до родного Питера, он запомнил плохо. Как-то смог вернуть баркас, на ломаном английском снова договориться о поездке в аэропорт. Пока он ехал в гремящей как ведро с болтами, машине, ругая себя, что не согласился на повозку с мулом, время позволяло, а ветер трепал отросшие волосы, Антон думал. Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове слова Арса. То, что он сказал прежде, чем исчезнуть «Хочу так же». Как «Так же», чего «Так же»? О чем этот тритон вообще? Шастун вспоминал его бледные руки, сильные и уверенные, обвивающие его шею, ерошащие волосы. Все эти нелепые вопросы, вернется ли он, далеко ли дом? Капец как далеко, а не просто далеко. Вернется? Как можно вернуться туда, местоположение чего ты просто не знаешь? Он приближал карту в мобильном приложении, искал в интернете, но там ничего — острова нет ни на одной карте. Добраться до аэропорта удалось заранее и, расплатившись чудом выжившими купюрами, насыпав сверху щедрых чаевых, он распрощался с водителем и, подхватив рюкзак, уверенно шагнул в здание. Посидел в зале ожидания и, за мыслями, даже задремал. Его разбудило ощущение, что кто-то тянет за рюкзак, а стоило открыть глаза он убедился, что был абсолютно прав — какая-то мелкая мартышка действительно копалась в карманах.

— А ну пошла, — прикрикнул на неё Антон и макака резво прыгнув на месте, дала дёру со связкой его ключей. Шаст округлили глаза и, подхватив рюкзак, рванул за шерстяной скотиной. Благо, длинные ноги позволяли догнать почти любого, за кем ему вздумается погнаться. Мелкая тварь обнаружилась на плече дородного мужика, прячущего сальную улыбку в черных пушистых усах.

— Эта ваша? — на зубодробительном английском спросил он.

— Да, это мои ключи, прошу вас вернуть их, — помедлив, и, видя, что ничего не меняется, Антон вздохнул и показал десятку*.

Мужик тут же неуловимо изменился и в лице, и поза стала более подобострастной, так что обмен прошел на ура, и до самой посадки на борт, Шаст внимательно следил за своим рюкзаком. Поспал, блин.

Во время перелёта он вырубился. Шок от пережитого, утомление от общения с Арсом и жара его вымотали, и Антон смог проспать большую часть перелёта.

Приземлившись в Пулково, он забрал вещи и направился к выходу, попутно вызывая себе такси.

В машине он не думал уже ни о чем. За окном мелькал родной и хорошо узнаваемый Питер. За эти пару недель даже новых кафешек по маршруту от аэропорта до дома не открылось. Глаз не цеплялся ни за что, лениво скользя по фасадам старых и новых зданий, станций метро, по памятникам.

Когда он шагнул в квартиру, ощутил знакомый запах дома, ожидаемого удовольствия не ощутил. Как будто дом был не здесь, а где-то там, в Индийском океане, где в лазурных водах плескался ~~глупый рыб~~ Арисинийо.


	5. Часть вторая. Отпуск

Теплая вода приятно щекотала ступни песком, приносимым с очередной накатившей на берег волной. Солнце припекало кожу, высушивая на ней соль так, что грудь зудела. Антон лежал, прикрыв глаза и слушая шум прибоя. Было хорошо и спокойно. Рядом заскрипел песок под чьим-то телом и груди коснулись прохладные губы. Русал оставил невесомый поцелуй чуть пониже ключицы, его влажные волосы соскользнули с плеча и холодком упали на грудь Антона. Он улыбнулся и потянулся обнять Арса, но ухватил только воздух. Нахмурившись, Шастун уселся и обвел комнату недовольным взглядом.  
Никакого океана, никакого песка и никакого тритона. Только однушка на окраине Питера и чертовы белые ночи, чтоб их.  
На часах три сорок три. Самое время, чтобы проснуться, ничего не скажешь. Антон поднялся, всё ещё ощущая на языке и в горле солоноватый привкус океана. Он прошел на кухню промочить горло и от души потянулся, ощущая, что кожу на спине как будто стянуло от долгого лежания на песке.

— Грёбаные сны, я так крышей поеду, — прохрипел он, чтобы вернуться в реальность, стряхнуть морок и убедиться, что он всё ещё не сошел с ума. Так надо.

***

— Да, вам в кабинет номер четыреста три. Ага, не за что. Всего доброго, — улыбнувшись, он положил трубку на место и повернулся к Алёне, которая сейчас сидела напротив, закинув ногу на ногу и чуть покачивала ступней.

— Чем могу? — не церемонясь, Шастун перешел сразу к сути.

— Тебя начальник вызывает, говорит что-то срочное, — с ленивой грацией очень дорогой секретарши, выдала девушка. Для полноты образа не хватало только розовой жвачки, которую бы она тянула между зубов, наматывая на палец.

— Спасибо, Алён, — он поднялся и прошел мимо девушки.

— Вызывали, Павел Алексеевич? — Антон заглянул в кабинет, не заходя.

— Да, проходи, присаживайся. Кофе хочешь?

— Не отказался бы.

Павел Алексеевич нажал на кнопку коммуникатора и надиктовал секретарю запрос, после чего вальяжно расположился в огромном кресле, глядя на подчиненного. Их разделял стол.

— Присаживайся, я не кусаюсь, — с места взял начальник. — Знаешь, я заметил, что в последнее время ты очень много работаешь. Помогаешь другим коллегам с проектами, взял на себя наставничество, — он сделал паузу, разглядывая Антона с ног до головы, — хочешь добиться повышения? — не дожидаясь ответа, Павел Алексеевич воодушевлённо продолжил. — Хвалю! Я люблю инициативных людей, а ты, Шастун, очень инициативный, я тебя прямо не узнаю в последнее время. Где тот улыбчивый парень, который работал у меня пару месяцев назад? Куда ты его дел? — преувеличенно строго спросил Воля и улыбнулся.

Антон вымученно выдавил улыбку в ответ. Вошла Алёна, принесла кофе и сразу стало как-то легче.

— У меня некоторые проблемы, но это личное. Поэтому и не улыбаюсь. — отпивая глоток капучино, обронил Антон. — На отдыхе познакомились, вот и… — он развел руками, намекая на что угодно. Пусть сам гадает и думает, что хочет. — А от повышения я бы не отказался.

— А кто бы отказался? — хохотнул Воля.

Больше о работе они не говорили, но из кабинета Шастун вышел с чётким убеждением, что получил повышение.

И не ошибся. Через три недели пришел приказ.

Работа поглотила его. Новая должность, целый ворох новых и не очень обязанностей, подчиненные, отчеты, собрания, планёрки. У Антона от всего этого голова шла кругом, как бы не затошнило. Но были и положительные стороны, которым он был просто несказанно рад — чем сильнее парень уставал, тем реже видел сновидения и тем меньше болело сердце.  
Они выматывали невероятно. Если ему снился Арисинийо или остров, то просыпался Антон выбитым из колеи, выжатым, едва живым. Поэтому он истово отдавался работе, стараясь еще и на дом взять, чтобы в выходные не скучать.

Да, он обещал вернуться, да он составлял и план поездки, и продолжал искать чертов остров, и вспомнил уже всё, что только могло помочь найти Арса, но все равно ему было тревожно. Как будто русал ему привиделся. Приснился, как снился сейчас, а на острове он просто плавал голым, счастливо уверенный, что трахается. Вот это веселуха! Шастун даже подумывал обратиться к психологу, если поездка ничего не даст — в этом случае психоз будет налицо, а пока еще оставался призрачный шанс. И он этим шансом непременно воспользуется.

Вот и сейчас, он смотрел на экран ноутбука, ничего не видя перед собой. Буквы сливались в сплошное сероватое марево, плыли перед остекленевшим взглядом. Он сидел и вспоминал. Перебирал, как драгоценные камни, моменты, проведенные вместе с русалом. Вспоминал, какими холодными были его губы, вспоминал, как Арс голосил из воды, как был рад его видеть и как пел, что хочет _тааак жеее_. Но хочет чего? Антон нахмурился, снова и снова прокручивая в голове эту мысль. Тритон погладил его по голове и сказал, что хочет так же. Так же что? Чего он мог хотеть и почему не взял то, что хотел? Чувствуя неумолимо подступающее сумасшествие, Шаст поднялся, плеснул себе виски на два пальца и залпом выпил. Потом ещё. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, обвел квартиру взглядом, подумал и налил себе ещё.

В итоге, проснувшись утром в воскресенье, он обнаружил в телефоне сообщение о том, что он записан на парикмахерские курсы выходного дня.

— Какого? — сам у себя сонно спросил Антон, пялясь в яркий дисплей. Понятнее ситуация не становилась, а всё ещё туманное от алкоголя сознание отказывалось выдавать информацию о том, как они докатились до такого безумия. И тут Антон понял, что до пресловутых курсов осталось чуть больше часа.  
Пришлось подняться и экстренно собираться.

— Смотрите внимательно, это называется триммер, — какой-то парень, слишком явно выпячивающий тот факт, что он стилист, держал в руках небольшой триммер и рассказывал о его основных частях, уже битый час. Выслушивать, чем отличаются одни ножницы от других, какие бывают насадки и типы волос было познавательно, но нихрена не увлекательно. Шастун чуть не вывихнул челюсть к окончанию занятия и отправился в ближайшее кафе, отчаянно кипя в голове новыми знаниями.

Оказалось, что хобби, никак не связанное с основной деятельностью, отлично расслабляет. Особенно если утомляет физически. Эту простую формулу Антон открыл, когда они с ребятами с курсов рванули на рыбалку с ночёвкой. Просто сорвались и в десять человек отправились на машинах к озеру, чтобы под гитару попеть песни у костра и поесть жареного мяса.  
Всё прошло на ура, и в понедельник, ещё не отмывшийся от запаха костра Антон, чувствовал себя живым, полным сил и немного пьяным, заходя в офис.

Постепенно свыкаясь с новыми обязанностями, учась управляться с поставленными задачами и ладить с подчинёнными, он все больше втягивался в сам процесс, и работа перестала казаться просто рутиной, она превратилась в осмысленную рутину с девяти до шести. Если раньше он был менеджером-ассистентом редактора, то, став просто менеджером, получил ещё и некоторое количество свободного времени. Которое полностью уходило на планирование отпуска.

Так ему удалось найти относительно недорогую яхту в аренду, которую даже могли доставить в указанный порт. Приобрести неплохой фотоаппарат, позволяющий снимать под водой и по блютуз передавать данные на телефон сразу. Заказать из Штатов набор инструментов для стрижки и два разных триммера, работающих от аккумулятора. Научиться коптить мясо, узнать какими травами лучше приправлять рыбу. Как строить шалаш на необитаемом острове и тот факт, что туканы-таки съедобны. Он для этого даже купил охотничью рогатку.

Шастун сидел в своём кабинете (да-да, у него теперь отдельная душегубка) и задумчиво скролил страницу спортивного магазина в разделе ласт, когда вошла та самая Алёна. Даже не постучавшись, как будто это и её кабинет тоже. Но мудрая женщина принесла капучино и была заочно прощена.

— Чем могу? — едва не окуная нос в пышную пенку поинтересовался Антон. Запах у кофе был восхитительный. Алёна не только Прекрасная и Премудрая, она ещё и кофе делает восхитительный.

— Да чем ты мне поможешь? — фыркнула девушка. — Просто смотрю как ты в этом аквариуме подыхаешь, подумала зайти, поболтать.

Антон сделал глоток и уже готов был и поверить в то, что она зашла «просто поболтать» и спросить ещё что-нибудь сверху, но не сегодня.

— Какого рода сплетни ты желаешь? Признавайся.

Девушке можно было смело подрабатывать в театре — она профессионально изобразила оскорблённую невинность, но с прижатой к груди третьего размера рукой переборщила.

Видя, что спектакль не удался, она улыбнулась и, усевшись поудобнее, бросила быстрый взгляд на Антона.

— Я слышала, что ты себе кого-то нашел, — похлопав глазками, доверительным полушепотом поделилась секретарша.

— Не слышала, а подслушала. Да, я себе «кое-кого нашел». А другого, даже другую кое-кого это не касается. Ты ж прекрасно знаешь, что я голубой, как пятый цвет радужного спектра. Так какой тебе резон?

Она в ответ недовольно поморщила нос.

— Думала, что пустые сплетни. Счастливо, — и, качая крутыми бёдрами, затянутыми в юбку-карандаш, гордо отбыла.

Глянув на монитор, Антон выбрал первые попавшиеся ласты. За ними потянулся и костюм для дайвинга, пара фонарей и новая маска для ныряния с защитой от сраных бликов. Подумав, он отмёл мысль о приобретении акваланга. Если сможет найти русала, тот ему не пригодится.

Оставалось ещё три месяца до отпуска, билеты были куплены, а рюкзак почти собран. В него поместилось почти всё, что требовалось в поездке, и оставались сущие мелочи.

А в эту субботу начинались курсы управления плавучими средствами. Яхта это тебе не ржавый баркас, там управление и попроще и посложнее одновременно.

Он приехал на пристань заранее и, заприметив инструктора, помахал ему. Мужчина с обветренным лицом широко улыбнулся и представился Николаем.

— В Питере холодает, так что учиться будем экстренно. И экстремально, — гортанно хохотнул огромный, как памятник дядька. — Ты бы это, одевался теплее. А то ещё простудишься.

Антон не простыл, но замёрз, поэтому в следующий раз оделся потеплее. Оказалось, что советы Николая касательно управления плавсредствами и выживания весьма разнообразны, редко цензурны, но при этом удивительно применимы в жизни.

Сдав сначала практику, а потом уже по первым холодам теорию, Антон получил официальное подтверждение своих навыков — морские права.

***

Как Антон пережил эти полгода, он не смог бы сказать даже под пыткой. Всё это время в груди его не угасала надежда снова увидеть сумасшедшее стрекочущее существо. От одной мысли о том, чтобы обнять русала, внутри что-то болезненно сжималось и горячо пульсировало.

Привалившись спиной к сидению, он безразлично смотрел на горящий огнями нарядный Питер. Впереди был аэропорт и перелёт. Впереди была совсем другая жизнь, полная воды, песка и ласк прохладных пальцев.

Сдав рюкзак в багаж и сидя у иллюминатора, он вполуха слушал речь милой стюардессы о том, что надо делать если самолёт упадет и рассеянно размышлял о том, что рухни они в воды Индийского океана, (что вообще-то невозможно, весь полёт пройдет над материковой частью континента) он не будет против. Арс найдёт и спасёт.

***

Полёт прошел нормально. Утомительно, но нормально. Антону удалось урвать несколько часов сна, однако чувствовал он себя всё равно несколько помятым. Или пожеванным.

Приземлившись уже в Индии и получив свой багаж, наученный прошлым опытом, Антон пошел искать заказанную заранее машину. И даже нашел. Водитель оказался пронырливым малым. Помог с багажом, уточнил адрес на неплохом английском, с чудовищным индийским акцентом (неплохим английский был в части грамматики и количества слов, но никак не произношения) и, усевшись в авто, включил одну из местных радиостанций.

Всю дорогу, он посматривал на Антона и наверняка очень хотел одно из Шастуновских колец. Но Антон не был настроен раздавать сувениры, так что просто угрюмо курил, выпуская дым в приоткрытое окно. За стеклом проносился однообразный сельский пейзаж. Бедно и грязно. А ещё очень зелено.  
В этот раз, не боясь, что кто-то из аборигенов позарится на цацки, Шаст надел все свои кольца и браслеты, которые искренне обожал всей душой, но которым не было места на его работе. Взял сигареты, которые умудрился забыть в прошлый раз и которые сейчас лежали в непромокаемом рюкзаке. Он вообще много чего взял, о чем умудрился забыть в свой прошлый визит.

— А маса ждет девушка? Вы едете к девушка? — не затыкался таксист. — Маса такой красивый, точно есть девушка. Кто она? Индианка?

Антон выпустил в окно струйку дыма и хриплым от долгого молчания голосом произнёс:

— Да, и зовут её Ядамтебедвадцаткуеслизаткнешься.

Больше они не разговаривали.

Приехав в уже знакомую деревеньку и расплатившись с таксистом, не забыв про щедрые чаевые, Антон заметил на причале яхту. Подхватив рюкзак, он поплёлся к причалу.

— Добрый день, — на пробу крикнул Антон, особо не веря, что агент по аренде его ждёт однако на яхте тут же показалась курчавая голова.  
Улыбаясь во все тридцать три зуба, агент, назвавшийся Раджешем, показал небольшую яхту сверху донизу. К огромному удивлению Антона она полностью соответствовала тому, что было на сайте. Однако, отдавая вторую часть платы за аренду, возникли мелкие неприятности — Раджеш начал крикливо доказывать, что в стоимость услуг, оплаченных через сайт, не было доставки яхты в порт, хотя Шаст был уверен в обратном.

— Кутраппали, давай так, — начал он, чуть понизив голос, — я не сообщаю твоему нанимателю, какой ты хитрый бизнесмен, ты берешь десять баксов сверху, и мы расходимся.

До этого крайне недовольный агент расплылся в широкой улыбке и, получив плату, ещё долго махал с пристани, глядя вслед удаляющемуся Антону.

А Шаст, вдохновленный тем, что всё, наконец завершилось, и он теперь предоставлен сам себе, проверил уровень топлива и отправился, как и в прошлый раз, куда глаза глядят, отчаянно желая увидеть Арисинийо.


	6. Часть вторая. Рапунцель

Солнечные блики скакали по поверхности воды, ласкали выгнутые спины дельфинов, ложились на лицо. Антон поправил солнцезащитные очки, наблюдая за тем, как в воде резвятся млекопитающие. В прошлый раз именно они привели его к острову, и поскольку других ориентиров просто не было (он откровенно не мог вспомнить как вообще туда приплыл), Шастун положился на удачу.

И удача подкачала. В прошлый раз он нашел остров за каких-то пару часов бессмысленного дрейфа вдоль побережья. В этот же раз он искал конкретный остров, звал Арса так, что едва не сорвал себе голос и не прерывался даже на обед, желая отыскать вожделенную сушу. Но вокруг был только спокойный, словно озеро, океан, манящий лазурной глубиной и спины дельфинов, отчего-то не желающих уплывать.  
Чувствуя, что он устал и откровенно впадает в отчаяние, Антон заглушил мотор, дождался по всем правилам, пока яхта намертво встанет, лопасти винтов перестанут крутиться и можно будет бросить штурвал.  
Он посмотрел на запад — солнце устало клонилось к горизонту, пуская во все стороны косые яркие лучи. Он нахмурился — бесцельно проплавав почти весь день, оказаться ни с чем было, по крайней мере, досадно. Шаст достал из пачки зажигалку и прикурил. Впервые за сегодня. Путешествие и поиски острова слишком его увлекли и сейчас, оперевшись задницей о борт и глядя на воду, Антон с удовольствием тянул горький дым.

После пары затяжек Шастун закрыл глаза и тихонько засмеялся. Потом громче и громче, пока, запрокинув голову, не расхохотался в голос.  
Это же надо быть таким идиотом! Полгода не жить, а существовать, как будто замереть в ожидании путешествия к своей галлюцинации. Он смеялся так, что аж слёзы выступили и их пришлось рукой стереть со щек.

— Имбецил же, — хлюпнув носом, Антон затянулся глубже, — идиот. Кому расскажу, — он свистнул, — покрутят пальцем у виска. Ещё и столько всего накупил. На кой хрен оно мне? — Сам себе задавал он вопросы, прекрасно зная ответ — без Арса это всё, включая отдых дикарём, ему ни к чему.

Докурив и затушив окурок в пепельнице, Антон облизал солоноватые губы и завел яхту. Благо погода позволяла ночевать прямо на воде. Стоило подойти ближе к берегу, на всякий случай, все-таки он не такой уж опытный морской волк.

И, ощущая странную пустоту в груди, Шаст направил яхту в другую сторону.

***

За бортом крошечные волны, ударяясь о борт, с тихим всплеском разбивались о него. Антон лежал в каюте и читал захваченную с собой книгу. Он смотрел на страницу, снова и снова перечитывая один и тот же абзац, смысл которого упрямо ускользал.

— Да что за поебень? — Шастун встал, взял пачку сигарет и поднялся наверх. Тут уже совсем стемнело. Солнце скрылось за краем горизонта, уступив место Луне, сегодня стыдливо оголившей только самый край круглой фигуры и призывно светящей полумесяцем. Щедрая россыпь звёзд частично компенсировала чрезмерную стыдливость светила, причудливо отражаясь в воде. Поскольку океан не был спокоен как озеро, на его поверхности то тут, то там, плескались отраженные звёзды.

Антон прикурил, на секунду воспламеняя воздух около лица язычком оранжевого огня и тут же убрал зажигалку в карман. Он прислонился задом к борту, как раньше и прикрыл глаза, слушая ночь.  
На километры вокруг была только вода. Никаких туканов или иных птиц, ни насекомых, ни лягушек. Сказать по правде, Шастун не был уверен, что местные представители фауны ведут себя как привычные ему обитатели умеренных широт.  
Послышался всплеск, как будто большая рыба лупанула хвостом, но Антон проигнорировал это — мало тут что ли всякой живности? Нет, не мало.  
Он докурил, потушил сигарету в пепельнице и уже собирался идти внутрь, когда услышал тихую, как будто доносящуюся издалека песню. И голос, который её пел, нельзя было спутать ни с каким другим.

— Я или еду крышей или уже уехал. — Тряхнул головой Антон и, глубоко вдохнув, сделал единственно верную в этой ситуации вещь — заткнулся и прислушался.

Песня действительно доносилась откуда-то справа, и он тихонько перешёл к правому борту. Громче особо не стало, но теперь он мог различить отдельные звуки. Арс пел о чём-то. Тоскливо тянул ноты, как обычно, чересчур мелодично для человека, воспроизводя одному ему понятные звуки.

Заслушавшись, Антон едва не вывалился за борт, потому что Арс отчетливо пропел:

— Арисинийо… Ан-тон… — на свой чертов излюбленный мотив, коверкая его имя.

— Арс,— шепотом позвал Шастун. — Арисинийо, это я…

Пение прервалось, наступила тишина. Только волны продолжали ударяться о борт, тихими всплесками дразня воображение.

Время тянулось как патока, но ничего не менялось. Антон хмурился, глядя в чёрную, как нефть, воду — ничего.

Раздался всплеск и на поверхности показалась знакомая мордашка. Торчащие уши облеплены длинными волосами, на лице выражение глубочайшей преданности и обожания.

— Арс, — выдохнул Антон, потянулся навстречу своему бестолковому счастью, едва не вываливаясь за борт, а счастье в ответ улыбнулось во все тридцать два и исчезло под водой.

Оказалось, что Арисинийо, как ранее дельфины, просто поплыл вперёд, показывая путь к острову. Он шустро нырял в нескольких метрах перед яхтой, громко стрекоча, если Антон отклонялся от курса и меньше, чем за четверть часа на горизонте стал различим силуэт горы, вздыбившей кривую спину в небо.

***

Как только до острова остались считанные сотни метров, Антон подхватил заранее приготовленный рюкзак, скинул его в воду и прыгнул следом. Вынырнув, он со смехом заметил, что Арс уже волочит рюкзак к берегу, быстро перемещаясь в воде за счет сильного и гибкого хвоста.  
Не теряя время зря, Шаст погрёб к берегу.

От поцелуев болели губы, а от стрёкота уши. Он держал прохладную мордашку в ладонях, не желая отпускать русала, а то еще смоется чего доброго.

— Я скучал. — Прошептал Антон в приоткрытые доверчиво губы. — Я места себе не находил без тебя. Я так соскучился. Я так тебя люблю.

— Больше, чем раньше? — Наклонив голову к левому плечу, поинтересовался тритон.

Антон от неожиданности его отпустил и даже отполз чуть. Недоверчиво нахмурившись, он максимально строго произнёс:

— Кто ты такой и куда дел моего Арисинийо, который только и мог, что называть меня бестолочь и мурчать.

Русал в ответ расхохотался, сверкая жемчугом зубов.

— Пока тебя не было, я учился, — привычным переливчатым голосом поведал Арс, и кокетливо посмотрел на Шаста.

— Учился? — В груди неприятно царапнуло. «А ты, дебил, думал он будет тебя ждать? И хранить тебе верность?» — Услужливо поинтересовался внутренний голос. — У кого? Как?

В ответ русал просиял. Он кокетливо откинулся назад, прилег на песок, опираясь локтями и, чуть поигрывая плавником на хвосте, начал рассказ.

— Когда ты уехал, мне стало скучно. Я очень привык, что ты рядом и so much miss you! Стал подглядывать за людьми. I listened and remembered. And then могу с тобой разговаривать.

— Надеюсь, тебе попадались только русские и англоговорящие туристы. — Едва не застонал Антон, выслушав эту речь. Настолько коверкать грамматические конструкции и откровенно насиловать его в мозг умел только Арисинийо.

Тот вопросительно стрекотнул, но Антон только головой покачал.

— Уже поздно, я устал и хочу спать. Приплывай завтра, всё обсудим. — Шастун поцеловал русала и вылез из остывающей воды. Холодно не было, но воздух терял градусы быстрее, чем вода, и простыть на необитаемом острове, в компании сумасшедшего тритона ему не улыбалось. Так что пришлось смотреть как русал возвращается в воду, неуклюже передвигая тяжелый хвост по песку. В скупом свете звезд видно было плохо, Антон скорее угадывал, чем мог чётко различить очертания напряженных бицепсов, когда Арс перетаскивал себя ближе к воде. Он видел как напрягается спина. И уже понимал, что тоскует. После полугода эти пара часов — несколько песчинок на пляже его тоски.

***

— АнтонАнтонАнтон. — Жизнерадостно, но чудовищно монотонно, на одном дыхании доносилось со стороны океана.

— Вот по этому я точно не скучал, — прохрипел Шаст, с трудом разлепляя веки. Ощущения были просто ужасными — из-за вчерашней голодовки болела голова, а кожу на лице стянуло так, что казалось она сейчас треснет к чёрту, оголив красноватые мышцы. Голос русала, довольно высокий, но безусловно приятный, ввинчивался в уши с напором промышленной дрели. Желая прекратить пытку, Антон поднялся и направился к воде. Как только он покинул спасительную тень деревьев, Арисинийо заголосил что-то совсем неразборчивое, громко щёлкая языком.

— Прошу тебя, потише. — Поморщился Антон. Это было ошибкой. Рожа едва не треснула по всем мыслимым и немыслимым швам, а Арс ушел под воду, пуская пузыри. — Да ты издеваешься.

Антон шагнул в воду и тут же увидел как русал плывет к нему, работая перепончатыми кистями, уверенно загребая воду мускулистыми руками, помогая себе мощным хвостом. Уже на мелководье он чуть приподнялся, высовывая голову на поверхность и подплыв совсем близко, положил обе прохладные руки Шасту на стопы. Пострекотал что-то на своём и поднял довольную мордашку, глядя восхищенно. На лице читалось что-то вроде «Ты моё двуногое божество, я буду любить тебя пока не погибну». Антону стоило титанических усилий не улыбнуться — лицо было ему дорого не только как память.

— Звал? Чего хотел? — Он присел на корточки, стараясь не намочить задницу — пока лезть в воду в его планы не входило.

— Я скучать, — доверительно сообщил Арс, так, как будто это должно было пояснить всё.

— Я тоже, — передразнивая его, тихо произнёс Антон, глядя в широко распахнутые синие глазищи, обрамлённые угольными ресницами, собравшимися в колючие стрелки, как будто Арс недавно рыдал.

Шаст не удержался и, взяв прохладный подбородок двумя пальцами, заставил русала приподнять голову и поцеловал его.

Арисинийо привычно стал пощелкивать языком и стрекотать. Всё это отдавалось лёгкой вибрацией в губы и Антон, не выдержав, улыбнулся. На деле, он только сейчас осознал насколько соскучился, как было плохо и тоскливо.

— Что ж с тобой делать, чудо моё? — Риторически вопросил он, глядя на довольную мордашку русала. Арс не стал открывать глаз. Он сидел в воде и довольно жмурился, наверняка, думая о чём-то своём, рыбьем.

— Кстати, — Антон всё-таки решил его вернуть с небес на грешную землю, — ты говорил, что хочешь так же, перед тем, как мы попрощались. Ты хочешь короткие волосы или я что-то не так понял?

Любимая мордашка забавно вытянулсь, а в глазах пару секунд была такая пустота, что Шаст успел испугаться — едут ли русалки крышей от счастья, он не знал — но всё прошло и Арисинийо, моргнув, посмотрел вполне осознанно и широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя чуть заострённые зубы.  
Но не снизошел до вербального ответа — он просто кивнул так энергично, что бестолковка чуть не отвалилась, а в следующую секунду исчез в воде. «Наверное, тренировался шарахаться по мелководью, пока меня не было», — подумал Антон и отправился перекусить.

***

Поджаривая на костре сосиски, Антон ощущал себя умудрённым годами старцем. Конечно, частично это было обусловлено позой — согнувшись в три погибели — и тем, что обгоревшая кожа немилосердно тянула, но это было еще не все. Он учел все ошибки, допущенные в прошлый раз и теперь, с рюкзаком куда большего объема, притащился не для красоты — там были консервы! Памятуя о том, что туканов-таки можно есть, но не слишком рассчитывая на свои охотничьи навыки, развить которые он не успел и едва ли успеет теперь, когда нашел русала, а оставаться на фруктово-рыбной диете на две недели не хотелось, Антон поступил как взрослый разумный человек. Консервы — наше всё.

На удивление, Арисинийо не приплыл на запах. Он не появился и после того, как Шастун поел. Не приплыл чтобы ~~помешать~~ помочь намазать кремом все части тела, которые вчера умудрились обгореть и не явился даже когда крем впитался, даруя хоть какое-то облегчение.  
Лезть под палящие лучи не было никакого желания, поэтому, поразмыслив, Антон подхватил свою рогатку, топорик и небольшой складной нож и отправился в джунгли. Если уж не поохотиться, так просто посмотреть. В конце концов охотиться можно и на бананы. Они хотя бы не улетают.

Прогулка получилась чудовищно продуктивной. Шаст, не боясь потеряться или встретить хищников, преспокойно таскался по густым зарослям. Увидел лианы, каких-то древесных лягушек и даже натолкнулся на спящего долгопята. Он бы и не заметил его, приняв за нарост на коре, но животное, потревоженное звуками, повернуло голову. От неожиданности Антон очень мужественно, как раненый бизон, заорал и так же мужественно чуть не рубанул топориком. Но обошлось, даже шорты не намокли.

Решив, что приключений на сегодня достаточно, Шаст пошел к берегу. Благо, с одной стороны остров делила на две части скала и просто так промахнуться и пойти не на ту часть пляжа, было невозможно. Антон спокойно топал, собирал сухостой и разглядывал всё, что только попадалось на глаза, когда в голову начали закрадываться страшные мысли. Он вспомнил, что в каком-то фильме был целый календарь, у людей, живущих на острове, и в какие-то дни они не выходили из хижины. После умер кто-то из взрослых, они нарушили запрет и оказалось, что другая часть острова заселена кровожадными туземцами. Может и тут так же?  
Пока он шел с полной охапкой розжига и дров, успел накрутить себя весьма и весьма — ведь он действительно ни разу даже не пытался посмотреть на другую часть острова. Мало ли что там. Насколько безопасно тут находиться. И даже то, что Арс его, вроде как, любит до истерики, вовсе не означало, что он не скормит его своему морскому богу — откуда Антону знать что для Арисинийо любовь и счастье?

Он невольно передернул плечами, представляя себя в роли жертвы для морского бога.  
Притащившись на песок, Антон с удивлением понял, что это не его часть острова и он тут раньше не бывал. Или бывал всё же? Чертовы пальмы удивительно одинаковые. Разумно рассудив, что дорогу осилит идущий, Шастун уверенно двинул в первом выбранном направлении, когда услышал знакомое стрекотание.  
В воде обнаружился Арс. Он стрекотал и махал рукой, указывая в обратную сторону.

— А по-человечески ты не можешь? — Просто для проформы уточнил Антон и потащился вслед за радостно давшим ходу русалом.

Уже позже, когда он пришел к своей стоянке, уложил дрова и ещё раз намазал кожу кремом, наконец чувствуя, что рожа не треснет от улыбки, в прямом смысле слова, Шаст посвистел. Потом еще и ещё.  
И ведь угадал — необычный звук привлёк внимание трущегося неподалёку тритона и он жизнерадостно уже пёр на песок, с неумолимостью асфальтоукладочного катка. И так же изящно.

— У меня для тебя есть подарок. — Издалека начал Шастун. — Тебе придется посидеть спокойно, хотя бы полчаса. Сможешь?

Арисинийо смотрел преданно. На милой мордочке огромными буквами было написано, что ради Антона он сможет что угодно. Но, как выяснилось чуть позже, что угодно, кроме посидеть спокойно хоть пару минут.

— Если хочешь, я могу подстричь тебя. — Вглядываясь в лазурную глубину и не находя там понимания, Антон немного напрягся. — Отрезать волосы твои. Чтобы у тебя было как у меня. Хочешь?

Арс склонил голову к левому плечу и улыбнулся. Рассеянно и мило. «Не понял ни дыры». — сокрушенно подумал Шаст.

Пришлось прибегнуть к языку жестов и через каких-то десять минут, Арисинийо, едва не визжа от восторга, скакал на заднице по песку и требовал чтобы Антон «отрезал ему всё поскорее», а Антон пытался не лопнуть от смеха, глядя на эту картину.  
Он собрал инструменты, разложил их на полотенце, расстеленном прямо на песке и, взяв ножницы, строго произнёс:

— Не дёргайся, иначе будет криво. Сиди ровно.

Он отрезал совсем немного, сантиметров пять, чтобы проверить как Арс отреагирует. Арс сидел смирно и, глянув на прядь, безразлично отвернулся к океану, замерев и ожидая. Приободрённый этим, но все ещё боящийся, что понял что-то не так, Антон за несколько подходов сделал ему каре и чуть не напоролся на ножницы, согнувшись от смеха. Как ни странно, Арсу действительно шла стрижка и Шаст ржал до икоты, заражая этим и Арисинийо, который подхватил и теперь отказывался сидеть ровно, поминутно задирая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Антона.

— Не вертись. — Отвесив подзатыльник, Шастун взялся за триммер. Снял основную длину и принялся творить настоящую магию. Арс был не первым, кого Антон стриг, но облажаться было куда страшнее, чем с мужиками с курсов. Он там тоже свою голову подставил, чтобы другие попрактиковались. Кажется, тритон всё-таки уяснил, что не надо вертеться и сидел смирно, только стрекотал тихонечко, пока Антон колдовал над ним. Когда же он закончил, отступил на несколько шагов назад, глядя на Арисинийо, чуть приоткрыв рот от удивления.

Русал повернулся и Шастун обалдело со всего маху сел на задницу. Короткая стрижка странно прибавила лет русалу, но при этом настолько ему подходила, что у Антона не было слов описать. «Какой красивый мужик, господи.» — охуевше думал Шаст.  
Арисинийо же провёл рукой по голове и на пару мгновений на лице его появилось выражение глубочайшей растерянности, тут же, впрочем, сменившееся полнейшим офигелым восторгом.

— Мне больно. Скоро приду. — Пробормотал Арс и быстро полез в воду. Антон пару секунд офигевше смотрел как он пытается переложить хвост, чтобы было удобнее перебираться, а после, бросив триммер и подскочив, он подхватил Арисинийо на руки и понёс его в воду.  
Русал, глядя огромными глазищами, прижался всем телом, удивительно тёплый и сухой. Вероятно это и причиняло ему боль. Антон затащил его в воду и мягко опустил. Русал ушел под воду, но через пару секунд вынырнул, поцеловал Шаста в живот и исчез в воде, махнув хвостом.


	7. Люблю тебя. И его.

Антон выпрямился, прогнулся в спине и с протяжным стоном удовольствия, граничащего с блаженством, потянулся.  
Принцип постройки более надёжного шалаша был им изучен давно, но того, что так будет затекать непривычная к нагрузкам спина, он как-то не предвидел.  
Критично осмотрев постройку из ~~говна и палок~~ веток пальмы и тонких стволов деревьев, Антон пришел к двум выводам: первое и самое важное — он ниибаццо какой самец и вообще красавчик, хибара выглядит крепко (и плевать, что на руках пузырями мозоли от веревки), и второе — он голоден просто капец.  
Собрав инструменты, Шаст достал рогатку из рюкзака, задумчиво повертел её в руках и бросил обратно. На ветках дружно выдохнули с полсотни туканов — кажется, обошлось.  
Логично рассудив, что тушенка не бегает и в приготовлении практически не нуждается, Антон наскоро развел костёр, подогрел себе мяса и довольный уселся поесть. Но стоило только поднести вилку ко рту, как из воды донеслось мелодичное _почтипение_.

— Ан-тон. Ан-тон. Ан-тон.

За время его отсутствия Арисинийо, видать, тренировал разные вариации зова своего двуногого божества, потому что, к удивлению последнего, теперь можно было слышать не только привычное монотонное повторение имени, без паузы даже.  
Чертыхнувшись себе под нос, он сунул вилку в чашку и обернулся к воде. Ничего нового — довольный, как сытый удав, Арс, лежал на песке прибрежной мели и, красиво изогнув хвост, строил глазки.  
Стрижка сделала его просто до умопомрачения соблазнительным. Длинные волосы придавали какой-то женственности, а Шастун был отъявленным геем, и феминное его не привлекало. Теперь же спутать Арисинийо с морской дивой не смог бы даже слепой. Или тем более слепой. Ай, не важно.

— Чего тебе? — Он поднялся и, не выпуская миску из рук, пошел навстречу собственной слабости. Слабость в ответ сахарно улыбнулась, демонстрируя чуть заостренные зубы.

— Что это? — почему-то снова на распев поинтересовался Арс.

— Тушенка. Это приготовленное мясо. Будешь?

В ответ русал энергично закивал.  
Шастун уселся на песок, чувствуя, как неприятно промокают шорты на жопе, и обреченно прикрыл глаза.  
Арисинийо отзеркалил позу, насколько ему позволяла физиология, и преданно уставился на миску.  
С тяжелым вздохом Антон взял вилку и поднёс её к бледным губам Арса. Тот поднял на него глаза, и Шаст на пару секунд нахрен забыл как дышать. Ужасно неприятное ощущение, на самом деле. Но красота у русала была сильная, завораживающая. Когда он смотрел прямо в глаза, Антон натурально терялся. Так и сейчас, стоило Арисинийо перестать строить из себя инфантильное чудовище, он становился похож на взрослого и пиздец сексуального мужика. Шастун стремительно покраснел. Но не так стремительно, как возбудился. Наверное.  
Арс, поведя носом и, вероятно, что-то там себе быстренько намотав на метафорический ус, стрекотнул довольно и прямо пальцами зачерпнул из миски мяса. Закинул в рот, пожевал с задумчивым видом.

— Ещё!

Антон выдохнул.

*

Они лежали на воде, держась за руки. Насколько это было возможно. Как оказалось, перепонки между пальцев очень тонкие, и Арисинийо с осторожностью относился к ним. Он некоторое время смотрел на пальцы Антона, удерживающие его собственные, не моргая. Со стороны казалось, что тритон завис, но по тихому, даже, пожалуй, задумчивому стрекотанию (Антон впервые такое слышал), было ясно, что он просто думает. Приняв какое-то своё решение, русал милостиво позволил человеку держать себя за руку.  
Шастун расслабился, прикрыл глаза. Ему хотелось поболтать, но после стрижки Арисинийо ни в какую не хотел вылезать из воды даже ненадолго. Так что, уступая его страхам, Антон залез сам в воду и теперь скучал немного. Разумеется, чувствовать прикосновения холодных пальцев к руке было приятно, но ему хотелось чего-то большего. Хотелось поцеловать, приласкать тритона. Однако Арс еще ни разу не сказал и не сделал ничего, что могло указывать на желание близости. Да, он целовал Антона и позволял целовать себя в ответ, но именно что позволял. Как будто боялся, что Шастун полезет со своими глупостями или ещё заставит делать что-то неприятное.

Из размышлений Антона выдернул вскрик Арса — оказалось, что, пока он тут почти отключился, русал стянул одно из массивных колец, по мокрому пальцу соскользнувшее без проблем, и упустил его.

— Бля… — Антон тут же погрузился в воду, но нырять смысла не было никакого — нужно было плыть за маской, так он нихрена не найдет. — Моё любимое.

Арс щелкнул языком и исчез под водой.

— Мне, типа, подождать тебя? Или что? — поинтересовался Антон у океана.

Русал вынырнул почти сразу, довольный до соплей. Между зубов он держал кольцо.

— О, ты нашел его. Фига се быстро как. Дай. — Антон протянул руку ладонью кверху, но Арисинийо отпрянул, глядя вмиг округлившимися глазами. Он нахмурился, стрекотнул что-то и свалил, обдав Антона тучей брызг на прощание.

— Вот и вся любовь, видать. Стоило только цацку зажать, — ошарашенно произнёс Тоха и погрёб к берегу. Наплавался на сегодня.

Арисинийо не появился до самой ночи. Шастун ждал, что русал хотя бы просто приплывёт, оставив кольцо в каком-нибудь тайнике на дне океана, но упрямое чудище не являлось совсем.

— Ну не совесть же тебя заела, — со злостью ломая палки, вслух размышлял Антон.  
Своенравный тритон не давался в руки, ничего не хотел и только трепал нервы, что осушало резерв и без того не гигантского терпения Антона. Мотивы рыбины ему становились всё менее и менее понятными, а банальное желание потрахаться, как на грех, только возрастало. Вообще не стоило его стричь, сексуальный теперь, чертяка. А ведет себя как не пойми кто.  
Из размышлений его вырвал тихий, на грани слышимости голос, тянущий уже знакомую мелодию. Арисинийо снова пел ту свою колыбельную, одному богу известно кого баюкая. Но в этот раз Шаст решил прислушаться — вдруг за мелодичной трескотнёй проскочит что-нибудь полезное.  
И не прогадал. Арисинийо явно к кому-то обращался. Это было понятно по интонации и общему настроению песенки. Он как будто спрашивал у кого-то (у звезд, наверное. С него станется), что будет дальше. Рассказывал, что встретил Антона (это Шастун понял из того, что его имя было упомянуто трижды за минуту) и, судя по интонации, признавался кому-то в любви. Что нахрен поставило в тупик. Он нахмурился и, сжав кулаки, пошел в воду — сейчас этот лживый скользкий ублюдок ему за всё ответит. Слова он уже неплохо понимает, так что…

— Арисинийо! Тащись сюда! — во всю мощь глотки гаркнул Антон. Звук отлично разнёсся над океаном, и грустная песня оборвалась на полуслове. — Арс, иди сюда быстро! Я тебя слышу, ты не спишь! Зараза, — последнее слово он произнёс уже куда тише. Злость перегорела в груди, оставив только непонимание и тоску. Резко расхотелось выяснять отношения и о чём-то говорить вообще, но, как назло, рядом нарисовалась знакомая макушка, а вслед за ней из воды и мордочка показалась. Арисинийо привычно стрекотнул и улыбнулся, но увидев Антона, захлопнул рот так быстро, что аж зубы клацнули.  
Шастун смотрел на русала нахмурившись. В груди, казалось, что-то лопнуло и теперь жаром разливается внутри. Глаза защипало, но Антон не дал себе время на раскиснуть.  
— У тебя кто-то есть? Ты любишь кого-то, да?  
Арс в ответ посмотрел внимательно, но настолько глупо, что смешно становилось.  
— Ты говорил, что любишь меня, — уже медленнее произнёс Шастун и, дождавшись согласного кивка, так же медленно продолжил: — Кого ещё ты любишь? —  _глупая рыбина_ осталось непроизнесённым.  
— Тебя, — жизнерадостно улыбнулся тритон. — Тебя и его.  
Антон прикрыл глаза. Наверное, у русалок полигамия вещь вообще нормальная. Стоило сначала выяснить, а потом на песке кувыркаться. Хорошая мысля, как говорится.  
— Кого его? — решил прояснить ситуацию Шастун.  
— Его, — Арисинийо погладил себя по животу и широко улыбнулся. Ситуация яснее не стала от слова «совсем».


	8. Часть третья. До и после.

— Его, — Арисинийо погладил себя по животу и широко улыбнулся. Ситуация яснее не стала от слова «совсем». При этом рыбина выглядела спокойной и даже расслабленной. Шаст провёл рукой по волосам, откинув отросшую чёлку, и тут его неприятно царапнула догадка.  
— Постой. Арс, посмотри на меня! — Антону пришлось приложить все свои силы к тому, чтобы не перейти на ор, который он только что успешно продемонстрировал, будя туканов на ветках. Хорошо, что на острове полиции нет, иначе его бы уже скрутили за нарушение общественного порядка. Но из общества на грёбаном острове был только он сам, русал и… и кто-то третий, получается? По всему выходило, что прежде чем кувыркаться на песке вовсе не о полиамории надо было спрашивать, а о физиологических особенностях русалок. Кажется, Арисинийо отличается от него не только тем, что вместо ног у него чешуя, а член остроконечный и скользкий. Антон присел и медленно поднёс руку к животу русала. Но тот не сделал попытки отстраниться или как-то закрыть живот, как поступило бы любое беременное животное. Шастун погладил рукой живот, и Арс, стрекотнув довольно, положил прохладную руку поверх Антоновой и прижал посильнее, как будто хотел, чтобы тот что-то почувствовал. Антон нахмурился и уже потянул руку, когда понял на что намекает русал — у него внутри как будто появился упругий шар. Его края прощупывались очень отчётливо.  
— Я думал вы мечете икру, блин, — офигело произнёс Антон и всё-таки убрал руку.  
Арисинийо в ответ хихикнул и поднял довольную мордочку на своего двуногого бога. Он смотрел влюблённо и преданно. Как всегда. А Шаст смотрел на это странное существо, совершенно определенно непонятно чем беременное от него и просто не представлял что теперь делать.

Распрощались они, когда небо на востоке стало чуть оранжевым, с розовым отливом. Уставший от поцелуев и стрёкота Антон едва тащил ноги по песку. Всё, чего хотелось, это лечь и, желательно вот прямо здесь, но он точно знал, что в этом случае получит ожоги, и на одной силе воли тащился к шалашу.  
Когда дополз, он сам себя поздравил с тем, что вообще заморочился с этим, потому что шалаш получился и просторный, и вообще крутой. Шаст прикрыл глаза всего на секунду, но, как это бывает, когда открыл, на земле каким-то невообразимым образом утро сменилось полуднем, а он, в свою очередь уступил более позднему времени. И да, кроме зова природы из воды слышался хорошо знакомый и удивительно приятный сейчас, зов русала.  
Антон поднялся и, быстро завершив неотложные дела, направился к воде. Солнце успело нехреново так нагреть гребаный песок, который был не таким горячим в джунглях и, матерясь, Антон быстро вернулся к шалашу, влез в сланцы и, захватив очки, потопал к своей стрекочущей в предвкушении радости.  
— Привет, любимый, — Антон наклонился, поцеловал тритона, сидящего на мелководье, и уже выпрямлялся, когда тупая рыбина, совершенно не знакомая с понятием прошения того, что понравилось, молниеносным движением схватила очки и, со счастливым треском, нацепила их себе на нос.  
Как бы Антон не негодовал от того, что все блики в океане сразу же нашли его несчастные глаза, отрицать было глупо — Арсу его очки шли даже больше, чем самому Шастуну. Подлецу, как говорится.  
— Отдай. — Прекрасно помня что случилось когда Арисинийо решил, что на его игрушку покушаются, Антон не стал протягивать руку. Он просто посмотрел на Арса и повторил просьбу. Спокойно, с расстановкой. И русал, кажется, тут же потеряв всякий интерес к очкам, равнодушно вручил их Антону. А потом случилось то, чего Антон и не ожидал и, в целом, едва ли хоть когда-нибудь хотел бы увидеть. Русал, задорно стрекоча и перемежая это отдельными словами на русском и английском, просунул руку в щель между ног, где располагался член и, нырнув туда, вынул несколько ювелирных украшений, покрытых белёсой слизью. Там были серьги без пары, несколько обручалок и два перстня. Он протянул это всё на раскрытой ладони Антону, широко улыбаясь.  
Не желая оскорбить тритона, но внутренне крайне несогласный с таким способом использования этой конкретной части тела русала, Антон принял дар.  
— Спасибо, милый.  
— Пожалуйста. — Русал, судя по виду, был близок к тому, чтобы начать биться в экстазе. Он преданно пялил из воды на Антона, как будто ждал хуй знает чего.  
Решив, что хуже не сделает, Антон снова сложился пополам, поцеловал гладкие прохладные губы, заодно провёл рукой под водой, смывая слизь и, выпрямившись, посмотрел на русала.  
Арисинийо, похлопав глазами, душераздирающе зевнул, демонстрируя не только два ряда острых зубов, но и глотку мимоходом, очаровательно улыбнулся и поплыл глубже.  
Оказавшись на отдалении от берега, он помахал рукой Антону.  
— Я люблю тебя. Тебя и его. — И, совершенно счастливый, он махнул хвостом.

Антон всегда, с самого детства знал, что он не такой как все. Он был сообразительным, но не умным. Смешным, но не одарённым. Высоченным, но не красавцем. На худой конец, парнем, но не натуралом. И всё, буквально всё, что в его жизни было, всего он добивался сам. Даже этот рай, в котором он сейчас живёт — это следствие целой череды его поступков и выборов.  
Он бросил украшения на полотенце и лёг в шалаше, прикрыл глаза.  
Определённо Арисинийо ждёт появления на свет ребёнка. Каким он будет, Антон даже подумать боялся. Почему-то он был уверен (действительно, почему бы это?), что дети у них ну никак не получатся. А теперь, поставленный перед фактом, он несколько растерялся. Как реагировать на всё, связанное и с рождением, и воспитанием, тоже не понятно. Если ребёнок будет двуногий, его придётся забрать с собой в Питер и там как-то растить. Врать всем, что прижил с девушкой, которую не любит, вот и нянчит теперь. А если у малыша будут жабры? И бог с ними с жабрами, а хвост? Тогда он своего ребёнка будет видеть от силы пару раз в год? А дети и без того растут быстро.  
Шаст повернулся на бок, чувствуя, что начинает болеть голова ото всех этих размышлений. Просто забрать Арса с собой было невозможно. Он слишком огромный, а живёт Антон слишком далеко. Да и куда он его денет? Положит в ванну? И будет иногда гладить скользкий живот, чтобы не скучал? Арисинийо не животное, его просто так не оставишь на весь день ждать. Он умный и такой красивый. И такой милый, и такое чудовище. И рыбина такая несносная. Антон тяжело выдохнул и посмотрел перед собой. По всему выходило, что самое логичное пока — это дождаться когда он разродится, а там посмотреть что с этим делать. Отчего-то ни один из вариантов не устраивал Антона не то, что на пятьдесят процентов. Ни один не нравился даже процентов на пять. Во всех вариантах, какие только мог представить себе Антон, он неизбежно расставался с Арисинийо. Или насовсем, или просто постоянно. А красть ребёнка у тритона (в том, что он не отдаст чадо добровольно, Шаст даже не сомневался) означало навсегда испортить отношения с владыкой моря.

До самого вечера Шастун думал. Он взвешивал все за и против, просчитывал варианты и чуть не свихнулся к чёрту. Но после заката снова послышалась колыбельная, и тревоги как-то отступили. Арисинийо пел на своём языке, голося о чём-то своём, русалочьем. Он лежал на спине и, чуть шевеля руками, покачивался на мелких волнах. В бухте вообще всегда было спокойно. Антон поднялся и пошёл к воде. Почему-то он был уверен, что русал не будет против, что Шаст тут подслушивает. Сегодня перебивать не хотелось. Антон просто уселся на песке так, что стопы то и дело лизал океан, тут же отступая, пенясь и тихонечко шипя. В воздухе висел хорошо узнаваемый, но сейчас плохо различимый запах соли. Солнце село, и вода казалась такой же тёмной, как небо над ней. Первые звёзды уже украсили небосклон и гладь океана там, где её не беспокоили гребешки волн. Антон откинулся назад, на вытянутых руках и просто слушал. Со временем речь русала стала более различима. Он улавливал смысл отдельных слов, а иногда и целых предложений. Шаст прикрыл глаза, слушая.

_Когда-то давно, когда земля была молодой и магией был пропитан воздух, существовало соляное озеро. В том озере никто не выживал, всех убивала соль. Но вот один дух поселился там. Он был молодой и игривый. Такой молодой, что у духа не было даже имени. Он рос и креп, владел своим озером, с плотной и очень солёной водой, с белыми камнями на берегу. Дух был совсем один и духу было скучно. Он смотрел как в воздухе резвятся его братья и тоже хотел стать одним из духов ветра, но не мог. А потом пришли люди. Они набрали белых камней и покинули берег озера, оставив духа в одиночестве.  
Спустя время пришли другие. Они остались и стали жить на берегу. Эти люди имели много животных и строили дома. Они часто ходили к озеру, чтобы взять белых камней. Многие из них видели духа и вскоре стали с ним болтать. Но у духа не было имени и тогда одна девочка сказала духу, что его имя Ари Синийо — оно означает Солёный Белый. Потому что он очень солёный и белый. Со временем племя росло и им уже не хватало окрестных пастбищ, чтобы пасти расплодившиеся стада. Тогда люди набрали много белых камней и, простившись, ушли.  
А за ними ушла вода. Началась большая засуха. Ари Синийо чувствовал как его тело истончается, как он слабеет. Ари Синийо лёг на дно и, прикрыв глаза, принялся ждать. Когда он очнулся, оказалось, что он в маленькой бухте. Всюду были рыбы, на дне водоросли и ракушки. Тогда, глядя на рыб, на то, как они свободно плавают и как счастливы, Ари Синийо принял форму человека и рыбы. Вместо чешуи он взял себе ракушки, а вместо волос водоросли. Кожей ему стала пена, а глазами два сапфира, что лежали на дне._

Песня стихла, и Антон открыл глаза. Он улыбался.


	9. Часть третья. Секрет джунглей

— Эй, одинокая рыбина. — Реакции не последовало. — Арс. — Антон поднялся и, охнув, переступил с ноги на ногу — он и не заметил, что засиделся, а для заскорузлого офисного работника, такой резкий скачок вверх — не самое простое испытание.  
Из воды послышалось стрекотание, сразу же перешедшее в бульканье — русал нырнул, но не заткнулся. Вскоре на поверхности воды появилась голова и Арсений улыбнулся.

— Скучал? — Он лёг на воду, животом кверху. Несмотря на то, что пузо ещё не округлилось, русал как будто нарочно подчёркивал сам факт наличия внутри ребёнка. Лукавить было бы лишним и, войдя в воду, Антон подхватил его на руки, мягко качая на волнах. Каждый раз, накатывая, океан прижимал тритона к груди человека, толкая его в объятия, а их обоих к берегу. Отступая, он норовил отнять своё детище и забрать с собой двуногого. Арс смотрел преданно и влюблённо. Сейчас Шастун поймал себя на мысли, что ни разу не видел, чтобы на него он смотрел бы иначе — всегда было вот это — совершенно сумасшедшее влюблённое что-то. Тритон бывал любопытен, совсем влюблён и даже зол, но каждый раз в его взгляде было что-то… Широченные долбанные зрачки, наверное. Каждый раз, видя Антона, точки в глазах русала плевать хотели на физиологию и разрастались во всю ширь, оставляя тонкий красивый кант синего, глубокого цвета. Шаст поцеловал тритона в лоб, спустился губами ниже, стараясь особо не собирать воду, прижался к выступающей скуле, скользнул к губам и, не сдержавшись, застонал, когда Арс ответил с готовностью, обхватив шею рукой. Он прижался крепче, целуя настойчиво, требовательно — явно соскучился. Шастун нашёл в себе всю силу воли (часть пришлось выколупывать откуда-то очень глубоко, буквально из левой пятки) и, оторвавшись от губ, ставших гораздо теплее, он упёрся лбом в лоб Арсения и, глядя в полоумные его глазищи, прошептал:

— Люблю тебя. И его. Люблю вас.

Арисинийо в ответ как-то задумчиво стрекотнул и погладил Антона по щеке своей перепончатой рукой. Прижал прохладную ладонь к горячей коже и прикрыл глаза.  
Выглядел чёртов рыб так, как будто у него есть какой-то сюрприз или ниибаться тайна, которую он нихрена не выдаст, пока не будет считать необходимым. Прямо как было с кольцом. Которое скользкая мерзота до сих пор где-то прятала.  
Отогнав эти меркантильные мысли, Шаст снова поцеловал его в губы, начисто дурея от того, какой же, чёрт его дери, Арс красивый.

И вертлявый. Выражение «как рыба в воде» к Арисинийо было применимо на сто и более процентов — получив свою порцию ласки, своенравный тритон выскользнул из рук и, махнув сильным хвостом, оказался в паре метров от ошарашенного Антона. Он лукаво посмотрел на возлюбленного и, послав воздушный поцелуй (наверняка тоже у туристов понасмотрелся), отчалил восвояси.  
Антон несколько секунд смотрел на пузырьки воды, всплывающие всё дальше от него — погружаясь, Арисинийо зацепил немного воздуха и теперь терял его там, под водой. И куда только поплыл? А главное зачем. Однако ждать у моря русала можно было вечность, так что Антон вылез из воды и поплёлся к шалашу — хотелось есть и спать. Первое, пожалуй, могло обождать и до утра, а вот второму стоило предаться как можно раньше. Потянувшись от души, Шастун разделся донага, чтобы отдохнуть получше и улёгся на матрасе.

— Как же заебись, что кто-то придумал все эти штуки для кемпинга, — широко зевнул он, искренне надеясь, что никого кроме духа и его самого на острове нет. В любом случае Арс не даст его в обиду, а Антон в ответ позаботится о большой рыбине. С этими мыслями он и отошёл ко сну.

*

Утро застало его врасплох. Вероятно, ночью поднялся ветер, и крыша шалаша немного покосилась, открывая безжалостному солнцу лицо мирно спящего человека. Где-то вдалеке знакомо орала птица. Антон нахмурился и всё-таки открыл глаза — поспать он ещё успеет днём, в самый пик жары. В это время даже жить не хочется, не то, чтобы что-то делать.  
Поднявшись и потянувшись, Антон достал из рюкзака бутылку воды и, зажав её между коленей, кое-как умылся. Чистить зубы, стоя на песке в очень странной позе (что-то среднее между стреноженным страусом и бабкой, которую некстати прихватил ревматизм), было непривычно. Пожалуй, в походном умывальнике всё-таки был смысл. Зря, зря он не послушал того консультанта.  
Антон сплюнул прямо на песок. Смыл пену с себя и щётки и пошёл к шалашу — его надо было починить. Но сначала еда.

Решив, что здоровое питание будет у него в Питере, а тут можно жрать что угодно и когда угодно, Антон без труда разжёг огонь и, вытащив из рюкзака сгущёнку и хлебцы, повесил походный котелок с питьевой водой над костром — хотелось простого человеческого чаю.  
Вода игриво булькала, банка стояла рядом открытая, а какая-то озорная чайка, хрен знает как тут оказавшаяся, пялила на хлебцы. Выражение на белой морде было более чем неадекватным и Шаст пока опасался есть — мало ли, решит вырвать прямо изо рта. Раскинув мозгами, пока этого не сделала чёртова птица, он разломил липкий хлебец и кинул кусок в сторону воды. Лёгкое лакомство пролетело добрый десяток сантиметров и, на излёте было поймано птицей. Она схватила его и унеслась в сторону воды.

— Правильно, катись отсюда. Хватает нахлебников, — пробормотал Антон и, оставив еду без присмотра, ушёл за футболкой — кто в здравом уме стал бы брать прихватки в приключение, при наличии нескольких футболок он себе не представлял. Сложил в несколько раз, получив вполне приличный слой ткани и, обхватив котелок, налил чаю. Усевшись на песке, встретился глазами с чайкой. С её одним глазом, если точнее. Птица, чуть наклонив клюв, хищно пялилась на сочащийся белой приторной радостью хлебец. Что-то подсказывало, что она мощно не в себе и лучше не шутить. Антон медленно дотянулся до пачки, вытащил кусок вздутых хрен знает по какой технологии злаков (с добавлением клюквы, если верить информации на упаковке) и кинул его в сторону. В этот раз ветер оказался на его стороне и, вопя как в последний раз, птица умчалась вслед за добычей, куда-то к горизонту. Шастун малодушно пожелал ей заблудиться на обратном пути и откусил, наконец, свой бутерброд. Вышло весьма недурно. Арсу бы наверняка понравилось.

Список вещей, которые обязательно стоило испытать на необитаемом острове (не то, чтобы он всерьёз его составлял, но постфактум в этом даже был смысл) дополнился ещё одним пунктом — нужно было обязательно встретить рассвет.  
В любимом Питере Антон не раз и не два встречал рассветы. По пути в школу, в институт и на работу — в начале весны, когда четырёхчасовой световой день удлиняется, солнце начинает вставать раньше и на рассвет можно смотреть даже не напрягаясь особо. Там, в северной столице, он блёклый, напоенный слабожёлтым и каким-то болезненно-оранжевым, подкрашивающим небо с востока, делающим его зеленоватым, нездоровым. В этом плане закаты были куда красивее рассветов. Даже зимние. А тут солнце, кажется, едва закатившись за горизонт и, вздремнувшее хорошо если пару часов, вывалилось обратно и ошалело начало окрашивать горизонт в оранжевый и бледно-малиновый. Его золотистые лучи, словно приподняв край небесного покрывала, постепенно отодвигали его всё дальше, позволяя выкатиться ленивому светилу. Справа заголосила чайка — нашла обратную дорогу, дрянь.  
Не долго думая, Антон кинул кусок хлебца, сверившись с розой ветров* — предсказуемо, он улетел куда дальше, чем мог бы, и птица, кажется, на последнем издыхании, ломанулась следом.

— Счастливо тебе там остаться, — буркнул Антон и невольно улыбнулся — на волнах, покачиваясь, показался Арсений. Впервые тритон выглядел сонным. Не торопясь, он грёб руками к берегу, то и дело исчезая в прибрежных волнах и снова появляясь в поле зрения Шаста. Оказавшись на мелководье, русал от души зевнул, показав всё, включая свой талант в определённой роли и гланды и, щелкнув зубами, посмотрел на Антона.  
Пропел что-то и потёр глаза. Попытался снова. И, видя, что все попытки достучаться до красивого, но бестолкового двуногого терпят крах, он выдал:

— Ан-тон, — удивительно мелодично для существа, судя по виду, только расставшегося с подушкой из мягкой губки. Ну или на чём он там спал.  
Не видя смысла заставлять себя ждать, Шаст поднялся и, в несколько шагов пересёк полосу ещё прохладного песка и уселся рядом с русалом на корточки. Поцеловал влажные губы и улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, соня. Как спалось?

— Со-ня? — повторило холодное бестолковое и прикрыло от удовольствия глаза. Чем больше гласных, тем явно лучше — чем певучее слово, тем быстрее Арс его цеплял. Правда, это совершенно не мешало после пихать его почём зря куда ни попадя, но это уже совсем другая история.

— Да, ты — соня. Хочешь сгущёнки?

Русал осмотрел своего любимого и, наконец заметив в его руках банку, уставился на неё, широко распахнув глаза — действительно, почти преступная невнимательность — так можно было и без лошадиной дозы сахара остаться. Если ему вообще можно сладкое. Впрочем, бананы он ел и ничего, живой ещё.  
Арсений тем временем потянулся тонкими на вид руками к банке и, ухватившись за неё, склонился ближе, осторожно обнюхав содержимое, сунул туда палец. Конечно, зачем заботиться о других, если после подобных манипуляций вся порция ему достанется?  
Он медленно вытянул палец обратно, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как, истончаясь, густое сахарное молоко льётся обратно в банку. Видимо, утолив эстетический голод, тритон сунул палец в рот (привыкший доверять Антону в вопросах еды, он даже не задумался аккуратно лизнуть) и тут же широко распахнул глаза. Ещё шире, чем до этого. Шире, чем вообще предусматривала анатомия, по скромному мнению Антона. Шаст почувствовал, как от страха за Арисинийо сжалось то, что и так было сжато до поры. Он тяжело сглотнул и уже собирался уточнить как он себя чувствует, когда русал завизжал.

И если на свете есть что-то хуже этого звука, Шаст предпочёл бы умереть, но никогда не познакомить свои уши с этим. Казалось, не только барабанные перепонки вот-вот подадут в отставку, но вслед за ними туда же отправятся все прочие органы чувств — просто так, за компанию и из чистой солидарности. Антон прикрыл глаза и звук мгновенно прекратился. Раздался всплеск и банка шмякнулась прямо на влажный песок — едва успел подхватить, чтобы приливной волной туда не намело песка.  
Шастун поднялся, посмотрел на воду, но та была глуха и прекрасна. На поверхности залив рябил мелкими горбами детёнышей волн, наотрез отказываясь показывать своего властелина.

— Угостил, что называется. — Антон поднялся и уже собирался топать к себе, когда сзади раздался сначала плеск — Арисинийо буквально выпрыгнул из воды, а потом шорох — тащился по бережку как ужик, на хвосте.

Шаст обернулся — у рыбины в зубах была другая рыбина, чуть поменьше. Вообще, если Антон не ошибся, тритон держал угря. Арс, быстро учится, зараза, протянул требовательно руку и, едва получив обратно в своё распоряжение банку сахара с молоком, откусил знатный кусок угря, оголив белое мясо, тут же окрасившееся свежей кровью и, кое-как пихнув это в рот, залил сверху из банки.  
С урчанием, Арисинийо прожевал рыбу и, проглотив всё это комом, живописно прошедшим по горлу, принялся за неё снова. Антон почувствовал, как подступает тошнота. Он отошёл от берега, оставив тритона разбираться с едой самостоятельно, а сам залез в рюкзак — посмотреть, что ещё он прихватил интересного. На дне, зажатая между упаковкой булгура и консервированного тунца, обнаружилась алюминиевая банка синей «Фанты». Шаст достал её, повертел в руках и уже собирался убрать, в сущности бесполезную вещь обратно, когда услышал довольное стрекотание от воды — его личное чудовище, кажется, завершило трапезу и теперь было готово дарить любовь всем и каждому. Антон сунул банку в карман шорт и пошёл к Арсу.  
Тот, разлёгшись на тёплом песке и раскинув руки, жмурился и фыркал. На коже кое-где золотился песок, но в целом, русал был свеж и доволен. Увидев своего обожаемого, он лениво сдвинул руку, позволяя сесть ближе. Шаст опустился на песок рядом и, вытянув длинные ноги, посмотрел на синеватый хвост Арисинийо.

— Ты красивый, Арс. Знаешь об этом? — тошнота отступила и теперь, опустив все увиденные ужасы, Антон был морально готов общаться с отцом своего будущего ребёнка. Вот ведь, даже подумать не мог, что так получится. Какой-то один-единственный незащищённый секс и он уже папа. Мда. А если там не один ребёнок, а чёртова туча икры? И вырастут они в таких же стрекочущих красавчиков. И начнут бесконтрольно плодиться, а по итогу захватят человечество. Вспомнив аппетиты Арисинийо в сексе, Антон невольно вздрогнул — затрахают всех двуногих до смерти. Причём нифига не фигурально. И тут в голову ударила совсем другая мысль — ест ли Арсений детей? Не то, чтобы Шастун сильно разбирался в поведении рыб, но в детстве сестра всегда отсаживала самцов от беременных рыбных самок, а последних от икры, когда те её вымётывали.  
«Чтобы никто никого не съел», — с умным видом говорила она.  
А куда отсаживать Арисинийо? В другой океан? Идея так себе.  
Русал же, пользуясь зависшим состоянием своего визави, лениво лизнул его руку, прихватил кожу сладкими липкими губами и, не получив никакой ответной реакции, принялся исследовать столь любимые им длиннющие конечности Антона. И, предсказуемо, нашёл банку газировки. Извлечь её из кармана было делом пары секунд. Не разобравшись в управлении раскусить крепкими острыми зубами тонкий бок — ещё пары.  
Во все стороны брызнуло синее и шипучее. Антон, матерясь, подскочил, а тритон, перепуганный, рванулся в сторону, но не тут-то было — чёртова жестянка, зацепившись за клыки, никак не хотела выплёвываться.  
Фырча как разъярённая фурия и вздыбив спинной плавник, Арисинийо подхватил её рукой, явно намереваясь вытащить изо рта и тут выражение враждебности на его лице сменилось удивлением, а после стало заинтересованным. Антон, кинувшийся было на помощь, замер. Где-то вдалеке истошно заорала одинокая чайка. На неё дружно шикнули туканы — нечего нарушать атмосферу момента. Арс же, подняв голову, сделал уверенный глоток газировки и, едва не давясь, следующий. Он в несколько секунд выпил всё, что осталось в банке и, урча, вытащил её изо рта. Осмотрел покорёженный кусок металла, ещё недавно наполненный сладкой и шипучей влагой и, стрекотнув вопросительно, уставился на Антона.

— Понравилась тебе газировка?

Арисинийо склонил голову на бок и облизнулся. На щеке к пятну сгущёнки прилип песок, а подбородок, губы и даже шея были покрыты голубыми потёками фанты. Шаст улыбнулся, погладил Арса по лицу и, не удержавшись, мягко поцеловал сладкие губы русала. На них отчётливо угадывалась зубодробительная смесь всего, что было съедено, и тошнота радостно сиганула обратно, надавив на желудок. Каким чудом Антону удалось сдержать его содержимое внутри, он не смог бы рассказать даже под пытками.  
Пришлось отстраниться и отойти на пару шагов, чтобы исключить вмешательство сердобольной сирены в процесс подавления рвотных позывов. Арс издал странный стрекочущий звук, вроде того, каким обычно задавал вопросы и отвлёкся на липкое пятно на своей щеке.  
Антон счёл это за благо и, собрав мусор, ретировался к своему шалашу. Когда он обернулся, русала уже не было.

Шастун достал из кармана рюкзака всё то, что успел притащить со дна Арсений и стал рассматривать. Не то, чтобы Антон всерьёз когда-то интересовался ювелиркой, но даже так было понятно — за это можно получить хорошие деньги. Не в Индии, конечно, в России. Серьги с рубинами, тонкий браслет с россыпью изумрудов. Изящный, возможно, сделанный на заказ. Несколько массивных золотых колец, куда тяжелее тех, что он привык носить.  
Он повертел в руке перстень, усыпанный мелкими бриллиантами и положил всё обратно. Если русал притащит ещё, можно будет к чёрту увольняться, закладывать деньги в банк и жить на дивиденды.  
От мыслей об инвестиционном будущем, в котором Шастун носил дорогие костюмы, курил сигары и, почему-то, лапал моделей, его отвлёк звук падения. В джунглях рухнуло что-то незначительное, вроде кокоса. Кстати о кокосах. Самое время проверить одну теорию о том, как легко и просто их вскрывать. Не представляя ничью голову, разумеется. Этот вариант Антон уже пробовал — он эффективно снимал стресс, но при этом орех после был не слишком-то съедобен.

Шаст поднялся, подхватил топорик и авоську, (купленную в ИКЕА и капец как похожую на ту, что была у бабушки) и попёрся в джунгли. В конце концов, орехи сами себя не соберут. Свежие, вкусные кокосовые орехи. Учитывая, что весь его завтрак (почти весь) был пущен по пищеводу тритона, жрать всё ещё хотелось, притом весьма. К тому же в том видео, про разделку коконутов, даже говорилось, как отличить свежий кокос от несвежего. Вроде как, там должно лучше плескаться. Пока хорошо плескался только Арисинийо в воде, так что Антон прибавил шагу. У ближайшей пальмы обнаружилось волшебное нифига. Значит, свалился где-то подальше. Перехватив орудие труда, которым он не то собирался укорачивать пальму, не то бросаться в орехи (сам Шаст ещё не решил, но с топором однозначно чувствовал себя получше) он пошёл дальше. В джунглях царила приятная прохлада. Скрытые от солнца густой кроной, они как будто законсервировали влажный ночной воздух и дышалось тут куда легче, чем на пляже. Шастун даже задумался о переезде. Но, вспомнив что было с руками, в процессе построения шалаша, отказался от этой идеи — ещё один он построит не раньше, чем рухнет этот. Ну или через полгода, когда прикатит сюда снова. А вообще, наверное, есть смысл прикупить палатку. Такую, с тамбуром и навесом. И динамо-фонарь повесить на входе, чтобы Арсу было не так скучно, пока он спит.  
Антон так задумался, что когда очнулся не сразу понял где находится. Собственно, пришлось очнуться потому, что по лицу уже хлопали зелёные крупные листья… кукурузы. Шастун так офигел, что не поверил себе самому и, схватив первый подвернувшийся початок, отломал его от основания и, сорвав листья, оголил ровные ряды жёлтых зёрен. Она ещё и спелая была. Молодая, как бабушка называла молочная. Волосня (хрен помнит как она называется на самом деле) была ещё светлой и очень мягкой.  
Антон осмотрелся — прямо перед ним было довольно большое поле чёртовой кукурузы. Она росла хаотично, кое-где перемежаясь деревьями, но было её так дохрена, что бери и ешь хоть прямо здесь. Молодая, сочная, она так и манила сунуть её в кастрюлю. И жрать потом с солью, дурея от вкуса.  
Мысленно поздравив себя с тем, что он офигеть какой большой молодец, Шаст наломал себе лакомств на пару дней вперёд и, сунув всё это в авоську, потопал обратно — искать кокосы. Не пропадать же знаниям, чёрт побери!

Как ни странно, на обратном пути орехи нашлись, при том без проблем. Пара крупных и почти идеально круглых лежали на земле у подножия пальмы. Чуть дальше обнаружились ещё, а потом ещё. Кажись, тут работал тот же принцип, что и при охоте на грибы — когда понял, как они выглядят и где прячутся, дело идёт в разы лучше. Парочка орехов, однако, оказалась гнилой, судя по отсутствию хоть какого-то отклика на тряску, а ещё три вполне себе были съедобны.  
Подбросив и поймав один из них, самый маленький, какой-то дурацкой вытянутой формы, Шаст пробормотал:

— Надо было мяч захватить. Хоть бы поиграл с Арсом. Я прям так и вижу — кину ему кокос, он пасанёт в ответ и у меня орех вместо головы будет. Что-то мне подсказывает, что уебёт он от души.   
Он сунул булькающее счастье в авоську и пошёл дальше.

На берегу никого не было. К счастью, пожалуй. Нужно было отремонтировать шалаш, а заниматься этим под монотонный ор тритона, который жаждет внимания, совсем не хотелось. Пока сохраняющийся языковой барьер делал общение крайне малоинформативным и объяснить рыбине, что у Антона будет так же, как ещё недавно было у самого тритона, было бы, наверняка, затруднительно. Он решил не проверять. А пока дело спорится, Шаст набрал воды в кастрюлю и сунул туда кукурузу — наверняка успеет свариться, пока он возиться будет. Оставшиеся початки он распихал в рюкзак и ещё часть разложил сушиться на солнце. Подкинул дров в почти погасший костёр и, убедившись, что котелок никуда не денется, прилёг отдохнуть.  
В воде громко плеснулось.  
Чувствуя подступающий пиздец, Антон повернулся и едва не хрюкнул от смеха — из воды торчала бледная задница. Аппетитные половинки покачивались на волнах, в то время как всё остальное оставалось под водой. То ли Арс решил научиться дышать ещё одной дыркой (при условии, что он не умел этого раньше), то ли просто не понял, что она всплыла, но выглядело один чёрт забавно. Был, конечно ещё шанс, что он просто приманивал двуногого, но пока Шаст не был настроен на ласки — на голодный желудок трахаться так себе.  
Так что, ухватив верёвки, он принялся крепить уже подсохшие листья чуть иначе, чтобы шалаш не сдувало ветром. От океана не доносилось ни звука и это настораживало. Впрочем, пусть развлекается, лишь бы не отвлекал. Сейчас Антон закончит с укрытием, поест и тогда удовлетворит все потребности своего тритона.

\--------------------------------------------------

*Роза ветров — векторная диаграмма, характеризующая в метеорологии и климатологии режим ветра в данном месте по многолетним наблюдениям. Выглядит как многоугольник, у которого длины лучей, расходящихся от центра диаграммы в разных направлениях (румбах горизонта), пропорциональны повторяемости ветров этих направлений («откуда» дует ветер).

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6910650 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
